Dragon Quest VIII The Adventure of Eight
by Roarin Thunder
Summary: Our Hero, Eight managed to defeat Rhapthorne The Lord of Darkness, but he had attacked him at close range with Dragon Soul! Eight got caught up in an energy flux and blacked out. Eight woke up in a be where he assumed that he was in an Inn, but then he met a talking pony... How will Eight manage to deal with this new world? Will this be his biggest adventure yet? Find out now!
1. Chapter 1

~Dragon Quest 8; The Adventure of Eight~

This is my newest story that's already on Fimfiction, but I uploaded it here for everyone to see! I hope you enjoy it because it's a new beginning!

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP, Dragon Quest and all rights go to their respective owners!

* * *

_'Wake Up!'_

Slowly, my eyes opened as warm sunlight bathed down onto my face. I looked around as my eyes adjusted to the light inside the room. I saw a door on the other side of the room and a stained glass window to the right.

I looked at the glass and saw what appeared to be two horses going around half the sun and half the moon 'That's strange... Those things must be like gods... But... I thought the Goddess was the only one besides the Godbird to exist...' I looked up and the ceiling looked to have painted murals of smaller pony looking creatures among other things painted around them.

'Two big horses? Small ponies? That's strange...' I thought to myself as I moved my arm around and a twinged of pain hit me 'Oww... What's going on?'.

I slowly got up in the bed as the blankets fell down my chest. I noticed there was a heavy amount of bandages around my midsection 'Feels like I broke several ribs. I'll have to see if I have any magic left to heal myself later...' I thought to myself as continued to look around the room I was in.

I continued to try and spot any other details to point out where I was, but there was nothing to give me any hint 'I wonder how I even got her-' suddenly I was hit with everything that had happened the day before and I whited out.

~A Flashback to the Battle of the Gods~

A dark cloud had spread over the entire coast. It emanated from a single point, The Lord of Darkness, Rhapthorne! Rhapthorne looked upon the planet **"My world to rule, My world to subjugate, The age of darkness shall begin once I rid the world of those four hapless fools who dare challenged my rule!"**

An agent sent out by Rhapthorne had returned to The Lord of Darkness "Sir! The Hero and his Friends are incoming upon the Godbird herself! We must ready the forces! They may have destroyed the castle, but we still have the power to kill them!"

"**Do not bother, they can hear us! I will do battle myself! I will make them rue the day they decided to fight against my return!" **Rhapthorne rumbled out in confidence as his minion left him alone to prepare for the greatest battle the world would ever know.

In seconds a light filled the dark area as the Godbird, Empyrea made herself known. Upon her back stood four Hero's armed for the battle of a century.

"It's all over Rhapthorne! For what you've done to my home, King Trode, and Medea, There is nothing to forgive! Death will be your only comfort!" I told Rhapthorne as he smiled gleefully.

Yangus, who stood beside Eight pulled out his scythe and swung it around "Oi! The Guv and Grandad over ere are one of the reasons why I'm on the right track! I'll follow them to the ends of the world if this is the only thing I can do to pay them back for all of their help! It's time to for you to taste the edge of this ere scythe! Come and get it!" Yangus yelled up at the beast.

Next to Yangus stood Jessica who had lost her brother due to Rhapthorne's will to kill the bloodlines which had imprisoned him for a millennium.

"Rhapthorne, you will pay for everything that you've done to my family! For Alastor!" Jessica yelled as she pulled out the Dragon Tail Whip and Saint Shield she carried for added defense.

Finally, next to Jessica stood the Templar, Angelo "I saved my brother from you, though I'm not sure what side he will choose, I hope that he will change into a better person so that all the world can benefit from his choices! Now it's time to finish this!" he pulled out his Mercury Rapier and swung it in a circle before summoning a grand amount of lightning from the sky signaling the beginning of the final battle!

Rhapthorne deflected the lightning with a magical shield only for him to be attacked by Jessica who brandished the Dragon Tail Whip with fury. Rhapthorne was struck many times, but he recovered and waved his staff in the air to summon meteors upon Empyrea.

Empyrea dodged them with grace, yet she had miscalculated the wind and got hit on one of her left foot "Arggh!" She cawed as she continued to fly back toward Rhapthorne.

Yangus was the next one to attack "I got me somefin for ya! BIG BANGA!" He charged magic into his hand. A blue sphere appeared in his hand "This is all for you, Rhapthorne!" He then threw the ball at Rhapthorne who got inside a huge explosion.

"Take cover!" Yangus yelled to his friends. We all got down as the explosion flew outward and Empyrea summoned her own shield to her aid. The attack ended in a giant mushroom cloud that towered above Rhapthorne.

"That has to be it!" Yangus yelled as the cloud of smoke disappeared. Rhapthorne was still very much alive after that hit "No way! I wasted all of my magic in that!" Yangus yelled in disbelief as Rhapthorne smiled.

"**Never waste your most powerful attacks when you haven't weakened me yet."** Rhapthorne laughed at them.

Jessica looked up at the towering creature from her place on Empyrea's back "I've had it!" She seemed to have a massive aura built around her. The aura was violet and pulsed all around her. Her hair flew around in the distinct aura.

"I'll show you whose magic will break you Rhapthorne!" Jessica then unleashed all of her magic in one unrestrained burst at her maximum level. The attack was huge and bright. It seemed to take the form of a white light as Rhapthorne felt it swallow him whole.

"**RARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"** Rhapthorne roared in pain as the attack seared into his flesh.

The light began to clear all around the area. The only two things left in the area were us and Rhapthorne. Rhapthorne seemed to be looking around in disbelief **"Where are my minions?!"**

Jessica had heard him, but she had drained all of her power into that attack and could not respond to the monster. Angelo looked at me and said "Eight, I'll give it a shot now. You need to raise your tension while I do this attack." Angelo finished as he sheathed his Rapier and then took a different weapon off his back.

I nodded and began to charge up the necessary tension that would hopefully finish off Rhapthorne if it was needed. Yangus looked over at me and said "I'll stop anything that comes your way!" he pulled his scythe out and prepared for any coming attacks that would stop me from bringing up my tension.

"**You fools! I will kill all of you if it's the last thing I do! Then when Empyrea has no defense, I'll slice her wings off and force her to walk the planet forever!"** Rhapthorne roared as he sent meteors once more upon the group that was left.

"Lightning Multi Needle Shot!" Angelo exclaimed as he began to fire multiple arrows of lightning at Rhapthorne.

Yangus cut through multiple meteors and even managed to decimate several meteors with his Wind Sickles attack "Oi Guv! You almost ready back there?!"

I was closing in on maxing out my tension and my aura was powering up, but it still wasn't ready "Not yet! I'm at 50 times, so it won't be long!" I told Yangus quickly.

"That's good! I can't keep up this for much longer!" Yangus yelled back as he continued to cut through wave after wave of attacks being rained down by Rhapthorne.

"**Damn your arrows!" **Rhapthorne roared as he began to try a different tactic **"How about Kaboom?!" **Rhapthorne snapped his fingers and explosions began to appear out of nowhere.

Angelo got caught in the smoke of one of the explosions and fell off of Empyrea's back "Ahhhhhh!" he yelled as he fell to the ground.

Empyrea looked down as she said "Hold on tight!" With that she began to make a fast descent toward the falling Angelo. She managed to get underneath Angelo and I reached up to catch Angelo and pulled him onto Empyrea's back.

"Thank-you Eight." Angelo thanked me.

"No problem! Empyrea let's get back up there!" I told her to which she complied by turning back towards Rhapthorne.

At once Angelo fell to the his knees on the back of Empyrea. He gripped his left shoulder and cursed openly "Dammit! He got my shoulder! Without this arm, I can't fire arrows!"

Yangus looked at Angelo with determination "I'll give the Guv the time he needs! I think that I've got enough in me for one more Big Banga!" Yangus stood up and walked to a more open spot on Empyrea's back.

Yangus powered up the same energy that he had last time, but it seemed weaker "Oi! Rhapthorne! I got one last attack before the Guv beats you and I fink your gonna like it!" The energy in his hand got a bit bigger "Big Banga!" he then threw the ball of energy towards Rhapthorne.

Rhapthorne made a shield and the attack hit it and exploded harmlessly off the side of the shield **"Looks like you didn't have enough magic to fuel that strike! I must be pretty lucky that you're not capable of using that attack at full strength twice! Now you shall feel the almighty power of fire raining from the heavens!" **Rhapthorne summoned fire from the skies and Empyrea started to speed up her flying so she could dodge the incoming balls of fire.

Jessica had finally regained herself and looked towards me "Eight's ready to fight, he's reached maximum tension!"

Indeed, I had reached my maximum power. Violet energy coursed around me as I looked up at Rhapthorne "I'll finish him! You all did great!" I told them.

Yangus looked at me and said "Don't do anything to crazy, alright Guv?"

"Empyrea!? Can your bring me in closer?!" I asked Empyrea to which she nodded.

"Get ready!" she told us as she flapped her wings and flew towards Rhapthorne while continuing to dodge any of his attacks and getting me closer to my goal.

Rhapthorne summoned another shield, but it seemed to be far weaker than the other because blasted straight through **"What?!" **the shield shattered and now I closed in on the kill.

I grasped the hilt of my Dragovian Sword and took a second to enjoy the wind against my face 'This is it!' I looked onward in anger as my aura exploded around me as Empyrea finally got in place.

"Rhapthorne is at his most vulnerable at this moment!" said Empyrea as she flapped her wings while also maintaining the magic hold she had that kept the heroes from falling off her expanded wings as she flapped them.

'I have to give it all I've got right now!' I thought as Rhapthorne looked down at me with a gleeful smile on his face.

"**You may have destroyed my shield, but if you think that you're ever going to destroy me then you're dead wrong!"** Rhapthorne roared as I looked up at him.

'One move left! It involves a lot more risk than I ever wanted, but I have to do this!' I thought as Empyrea's voice found it's way into my head.

'I know you are planning something, what is it?' she asked me.

'I'm going to use the move called "Dragon Soul" and I need you to leave once I jump off your back! I have no idea what's going to happen when this hits him!' I told her quickly.

'I trust that you've already thought of the consequences, right Eight?' she said to me.

'I have! If I don't make it out, tell them I'll miss them all' I told her as she gave me her final thought.

'I will and good luck!' Empyrea said as she focused on waiting for the command.

I turned back to look at my friends one last time 'Yangus, Jessica, and Angelo, I'll see you again someday!' With that my body began to glow and electricity sparked around me.

I jumped off Empyrea's back and an aura appeared around me as I charged forward towards Rhapthorne.

Rhapthorne sent huge amounts of elemental fire at me, but I went through them all. The electricity burst outward around me and turned into a dragon.

"DRAGON SOUL!" I yelled as flashed forward and burst into Rhapthorne.

An explosion of energy ripped through the air as I blacked out.

~Memory Over~

I tried to look further into my memory, but then I heard a click followed by a door opening on the other side of the room. What I saw completely caught me off guard 'Is that a pony?' I thought to myself as the mentioned pony made her way across the room and ended up beside my bed.

"Ah! You're finally awake!" She said enthusiastically.

"..." I didn't have much to say to that 'A pony just talked to me, what in the world is up with my head?' I finished that thought quickly as she began to talk again.

"Can you tell me your name?" she asked me.

I began to make arm gestures that suggested I was talking, but she only looked confused when I stopped.

"Can you talk?" She asked me and I nodded to her.

"Then could you tell me your name without waving your arms around preferably?" She asked me as she put a stethoscope onto where my heart was.

"Uh.. My name is Eight." I told her.

She nodded and said "Your heartbeat is steady Eight, I expect you'll recover quite fast! Oh! And my name is Heart Stamp, but you can call me Heart for short!" She finished with a smile.

"Thanks... Heart." I said to her as she started writing something on a piece of paper.

"I'll send in the princess's now that you're awake, they were worried when they found you like you were." She told me as she left the room.

'Princess's? Like Medea? Are those ponies too?' I questioned myself as the door opened once more. This time a large white pony and large blue pony walked through. They shut the door behind them and then looked at me as I sat upon the bed.

The white pony looked at me and smiled "We just heard that you've woken up, How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"I'm doing just fine, Princess?" I asked her.

"I'm Princess Celestia, but you can call me Celestia if you want." She told me quickly.

I looked over at the other pony and she looked at him as well "We are Princess Luna! Tis a delight to meet you Eight!" She said enthusiastically.

I looked at them both and tried to make sense of the situation 'Talking ponies, Big ponies rule the land, and how does this make any sense?' I lifted my arm and pinched myself just to make sure I wasn't dreaming 'Nope, not a dream.'

I looked back up at them and asked the next thing that popped into my mind "Where is my armor and sword at?" I asked them as they uneasy at the mention of that.

"We took thy weapons as we are not sure if you are to be trusted with such weapons." Said Princess Luna as I looked at her.

Celestia then took over the conversation "I took the liberty of making sure they were cleaned and taken care of, I promise you will receive them back once we are sure of your intentions." She said to me.

"I guess that's alright... What can I do to prove to you that I'm not a threat?" I asked her.

"I suppose you could rest and heal up, that would be a start." Celestia said to me with a smile.

"That shouldn't be too difficult..." I looked over to Luna "What can I do on your behalf?" I asked her.

"We require nothing from you." Luna then turned to Celestia "We shall be off to see to it that the Royal Guard hath not been lazing away this day and to be on high alert for any suspicious activity. We suspect that the portal may have brought more than just this creature with it." Luna said as she turned to leave.

At the mention of a portal my mind began to run 'Something else came through? Could it be? Rhapthorne?' I shook my head as the thoughts floated away at the sound of a door shutting.

Celestia watched Luna go through the door and then she turned to me "As I have said, please rest up and we'll talk about giving you your weapons soon enough." With that, Celestia left me alone.

Within minutes, my boredom had increased steadily. I had nothing to keep my attention and of course, nobody, or should it be nopony to speak with 'I'm so bored...' I thought to myself once more as I checked around the room again.

'Are they going to watch me at all? For ponies that don't trust me, they're really trusting...' The more I thought about it. The more it didn't make any sense.

'Maybe this is test! Just like when I trained to fight in the Knights Academy... I wonder if I can use magic still... Do I have enough Magic Power? I guess it's time for my own test!' I began to reach into my mind, calling for a spell that could help me out of my situation.

'FullHeal!' I thought to myself as my body began to glow in a bright blue light. The energy seemed to continually reach outward around me.

I realized in that moment one thing 'This is definitely different from back home!' and that's when the light swallowed me up.

~Outside the Castle~

The light seemed to stretch further and further out the window. It caught the attention of Luna and the Captain of the Royal Guard, Shining Armor.

"Permission to speak Princess?" Shining Armor asked Luna.

"Of course Captain Shining Armor." she said as she continued to stare at the light.

"What is that light?" Shining asked Luna.

"I'm not sure, but it seems that the creature we found this morning is the source of the light and that means that I'm off to see what he's doing! Shining Armor!" Luna yelled as the Captain nodded quickly "Lend me some of your guard, just in case something dangerous is happening!"

Shining Armor got two other pegasi guards and then brought himself forward "I'll go as well for added protection!" Luna nodded to him.

"Then we are off!" With that, Luna and her accompanying Guards went off towards the room that held Eight inside.

~Inside Eight's Room~

'Oh man... I feel tired after that and I used to never have trouble casting that... Is that part of this universe?' I questioned myself as I heard a lot of clopping coming towards my door.

Suddenly the door slammed open and the first thing I saw was Luna "EIGHT WHAT ARE THOU DOING INSIDE THY ROOM?!"

I covered my ears and yelled "OWWWW! What the heck was that for?!" I yelled back at Luna.

"We assumed something was going on inside thy room! So we rushed up hear to find out what was happening! Also, that was the Royal Canterlot Voice! It is tradition that we used this voice in the chase against villainy everywhere!" Luna told me as I continued holding my ears.

"Well, please don't do that! That really hurt!" I yelled back at her.

"We are sorry for hurting thy ears, but we must know what just happened in here! There was a strange light and then it was was gone as soon we got here!" Luna told me quickly.

"That was me." I told her quickly.

Another pony came from behind Luna and looked to be wearing armor and his fur was all white.

"Let me check for spell signatures, I believe he or someone used magic in this room." Shining then turned to Luna "What was his condition when you left after discovering him?" he asked Luna.

"He had multiple broken bones and lots of damage to other areas of his body." Luna answered quickly with precision.

The white pony nodded and the activated his horn. It shined a bright blue as he began to pass it over my body. He continued doing this for a few minutes until he finally stopped. His face was in disbelief as he stared at me "You're completely healed and it wasn't by any Unicorn, or Changeling for that matter! Did you do this to yourself?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I can do all kinds of spells. Is that a bad thing?" I asked him to which he shook his head quickly.

"That's not bad at all! It's incredible! I don't know many unicorns that can do that, yet you did this on your own!" he stopped and then asked me another thing "What's your name?"

"I'm Eight! What's your name?" I asked him to which he smiled.

"I'm Shining Armor! Captain of the Royal Guard!" Shining said proudly.

"That's something! I'm also a Royal Guard Captain! At least, I used to be..." I trailed off as I thought about my friends 'I gotta get back there... Somehow...' I finished as I refocused my attention on the conversation happening in front of me.

"-e are going to talk to our Sister about this sudden development, we may need to monitor Eight far more closely than we thought" Luna said to Shining Armor.

Shining Armor nodded and then another sound was heard as it got closer. Two sets of clopping hooves had come towards the door. It was Celestia and Heart Stamp.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Sister?" Celestia asked Luna who's mouth dropped instantly.

"I thought you were holding the Sun Court until 5:00!" Luna exclaimed as Celestia just kept up her little smile.

"I was able to end the Sun Court early due to the fact that there wasn't nearly as many ponies there today, which is in fact a blessing!" she said with undisguised happiness, then she continued "The nobles weren't as boisterous as they usually were." Celestia finished with a satisfied smile.

"That's unusual, usually they're backstabbing, cheating, and in general being annoying thorns in the flanks." Luna said to Celestia whom laughed a bit.

"Well, today I was lucky! Now what were you wanting to talk about Luna?" Celestia asked her Sister.

"Ah yes, We have some news! Eight has demonstrated magical talent!" Luna said to Celestia.

"Really? Is this true Eight?" Celestia asked me.

"It's not that big a deal..." I said in rebuttal.

"I would say that it's actually a huge deal! From what I can see, I believe you healed yourself Eight!" Celestia said with an earnest grin.

"Sister, how would know that?! We haven't told you yet!" Luna exclaimed to Celestia.

"I can tell when someone has healed themselves from there movements, Eight has been moving a lot faster than when we were here earlier and therefore, he has to be feeling better which leads to the fact that he healed himself! Or somepony else healed him, but that's impossible in itself, so I would rather go with my first guess." Celestia said to Luna.

"So what does that have to do with me Celestia?" I asked her to which she smiled once more.

"I have a request of you, Though I didn't want to ask because I had my reasons, but there seems to be a small conflict happening near the border of one of my cities known as Los Pegasus." Celestia said to me.

"And you're requesting me to do what?" I asked her.

"I was hoping to test your merit and allow you your weapons back in exchange for helping me stop this small problem." she expected me to say something, but I didn't, so she continued "I was going to wait for you to heal, but you seem fine now. So what do you say?" she asked me.

I thought about it for a second 'I get to leave a castle to deal with a small conflict almost immediately after falling into this world? I'll also get my weapons back! But is it worth the risk? I can hardly cast a powerful spell without getting tired... But I can prove myself to her at the same time! There's never a bad time to gain another creatures trust!' I halted my thoughts and then looked at Celestia.

"I'll do it!"

~End of Chapter 1~

* * *

Please review and tell me what you thought!

V


	2. Chapter 2

~Somewhere in a Dark Forest~

"**I made it, just barely..." **Rhapthorne had taken the form of a spirit to avoid detection, but his power had been drained from his inter dimensional trip.

"**I managed to escape from certain death, but I'm nowhere near finished! I must find a suitable body so that I can continue on..."** Rhapthorne knew if he stayed in this spiritual form that he may decompose forever.

He had avoided decomposition since he had been trapped in a staff for more than a millennium, but without the staff, or his full strength there is no way to keep himself from dying.

Rhapthorne moved forward through the dark woods '**I will take a predator, nothing short of the best creature will make this worth it.' **Rhapthorne thought to himself as he phased through tree after tree.

Rhapthorne continued until he heard a rustling in the bushes. He turned and found himself face to face with a wolf like creature made out of sticks **'A wolf made out of wood? Seems like a waste of creativity, but I won't question a free body!' **

The wolf in front jumped at the spirit and went right through Rhapthorne "Rerrr?" it questioned as it was attacked by Rhapthorne.

Rhapthorne sunk it the beast's brain **'Yes! Give me your mind, your body!'** the wolf he was taking over was kicking around the dirt in the area and trying to fight the influence in it's mind. All the while, it failed to stop Rhapthorne as the depths of it's mind became all of Rhapthorne.

The wolf stopped thrashing around and laid silently upon the ground. The other wolfs made their way over and sniffed their leaders body.

Then they moved back as the body twitched to life again. The wolf's eyes had become a dark black. It then howled into the sky as the other wolfs joined in.

**'This new world shall be MINE!' **

~Canterlot Castle~

Eight walked along the corridor as he followed Celestia and Luna. They had made idle conversation about their days and what Luna had planned for the night. Shining Armor had sent away the other two guards that had been with them up until the point where Eight used magic.

Eight looked around as they walked down the corridor. He noticed stained glass depicting Celestia and Luna going around a weird thing in the middle of them 'It looks like a dragon with all this messed up stuff hanging on it's body...' Eight thought to himself as the walk continued.

He saw several more stained glass windows where it depicted six colorful ponies surrounding an obviously evil black pony 'Did that pony get maimed by those six other ones? I wonder why they would have a picture like that made...'

Another stained glass window revealed those same ponies around the weird dragon mix up creature 'Did they maim him too? I better be careful! It seems like she has a special force of ponies that kill things!' he continued despite that thought in the back of his head.

Shining Armor saw the slight change in Eight's walking pattern 'Something is getting to him it seems, but what?' was all Shining could think as they continued.

Then they passed by the latest stained glass window. Eight looked at it and noticed the same six ponies, a baby dragon in the center with a crystal heart and an obviously black and red evil entity being smashed to pieces 'Oh man... I need to watch my back...' Eight thought as he continued onward despite his nervousness.

Eight knew a lot of physical techniques without a weapon like Multifist and the like. Though he had no idea what he would do in a situation where he has to fight creatures that could use magic more than he could and not get as tired as he does 'Keep walking, don't let them notice any difference!' Eight steeled himself as he finally began to walk once more like he was in the beginning.

"Is there something wrong Eight?" Celestia asked him as he looked up at her with a smile.

"Actually, I have a question." Eight said to Celestia.

She smiled and said "What's on your mind?" she asked Eight.

Eight considered what his question should be. He didn't want to be dishonest and ask a different question, but he was really curious about those windows and what the ponies inside were actually doing "It's about those stained glass windows we just passed by, Who are those six ponies and who were those enemies they were fighting?" Eight asked Celestia.

Celestia stopped walking which prompted everyone else to stop as well "Those six ponies are some of the bravest ponies of this generation, the first window depicts my sister Luna being possessed by an evil nightmarish spirit, the second window depicts a creature whose name is Discord that they defeated a while back."

"What about the last window?" Eight asked her.

"That last one depicts my Most Faithful Student giving up the chance to save the empire in order to learn that she doesn't have to do everything by herself, my student is a Unicorn, not dragon just in case you asked." Celestia told Eight as they all started walking again.

"Wow, I thought they were something completely different!" Eight said with a small laugh.

"What were you thinking?" Celestia asked Eight.

"I thought they were a special force sent out to kill evil entities, or enemies in general..." Eight said to which Celestia laughed.

"You're really thinking outside the box, I think we're going to like you!" Celestia said as they finally made it towards their destination.

~Weapon Room Inside the Castle~

"Welcome to the Canterlot Castle Weapon Room!" Celestia exclaimed as several members of the Royal Guard saluted to their beloved Commander Celestia and Captain Shining Armor.

"We have two Royal Gaurdspony's cleaning your weapons and I must say, Your collection of weaponry is quite amazing since I looked at everyone of them, I even saw items that have me completely confounded as to how they work. You must be quite the warrior, Eight." Celestia commended Eight as he blushed a bit.

"It takes a while to find all that stuff it takes to make the weapons, but it was worth it!" Eight finished with pride.

"Well, we've cleaned the sword you were found with and the other weapons you kept in the bag. I was surprised at how much stuff fit inside that bag, was there an enchantment on it?" she asked Eight.

"I think that it was enchanted by the magicians back in Trodain, I was given that bag when I became a Captain. King Trode told me that I would need it eventually and he was right! I found so many things on my journey with all my friends that we would never have been able to carry it on our own." Eight said to Celestia.

"King Trode? Captain of the Guard? Wow, never thought I would meet another Captain... How did you make it to the top?" Shining asked in curiosity.

"King Trode said that he had found me as a child, he took me in and brought me up from when I was young. I was taught to fight by the last Captain and I learned many things from him. I was pretty good at my job until Dhoulmagus came around and stole the ancient staff that we kept under guard for so many years... But that's just another long story..." Eight trailed off as he finally got a look at his polished Dragovian Sword.

"Wow! Your guards are really good at what they do in here! It hasn't looked as good as it has since I first got it in the Dragovian Trials." Eight said as he pulled the sword out of it's sheath and swung it.

"Dragovian Trials? What's sort of trial is that?" Celestia asked Eight.

"It's a trial where you face the The Lord of the Dragovians in his dragon forms, He's extremely powerful in each form, But I managed to defeat them one by one with the help of my friends and I got this sword that I used to fight in the final battle!" Eight said as he sheathed the blade.

"How many dragons do you have to fight?" Shining Armor asked Eight.

"Only seven dragons in a row without healing or anything." Eight said to Shining who's mouth dropped.

"Seven full grown dragons?! Without healing?! You'd have to be insane to try something like that!" Shining exclaimed to which Eight smiled.

"I also had my friends that I could count on to have my back. The fours of us altogether can defeat anything!" Eight said confidently as he strapped the Dragovian Sword to his side. Eight also dug through the bag and picked out the Metal King Shield and strapped it to his back.

"That should be all I need!" Eight said as he picked up the bag and put it on his shoulder.

"We think that you are leaving yourself very unprotected! We found a very nice set of armor in the bag that was red and black, maybe you should wear that too!" Luna said to Eight who shook his head.

"That's Dragovian Armor and I don't nee to much armor on, it might get in the way for me! I can't cast spells like I used to. I'll get to tired if I wear armor, so I'll take my chances with the outfit I have now." Eight said to Luna.

"Perfect! You seem confident in your abilities, so we won't hold you back! There is one thing that I want you to do Captain Shining Armor!" Celestia said to Shining.

Shining turned her way and saluted as he waited for his orders 'She doesn't use titles unless she means business, I wonder what she wants...' he wouldn't wonder very long.

"I want you to accompany Eight to Los Pegasus, I have taken the liberty of having a chariot pulled to the front of the castle just for you both! Shining, I have already found a replacement for you while your gone." Celestia said to Shining.

"Yes Commander!" Shining Armor saluted Celestia and she nodded to him.

"I leave this in your capable hands and hoofs, don't let my trust be meritless." Celestia said as she left them in the Weapons Room, Luna followed suit leaving Shining Armor and Eight alongside a bunch of Royal Guardsponies.

Eight looked around and said "Hey Shining, can you show me some of the weapons before we leave? I want to know how far ponies are compared to everyone back on my world." Eight finished as Shining nodded.

"I suppose a quick look around won't hurt, besides I'll have to talk to Cadance after we're done here anyway." Shining said to Eight who had a big smile on his face.

"Alright! This weapon over here looks different..." Eight trailed off as he looked at what appeared to be a sword with a serrated edge on one side and smooth blade on the other side.

"That's pretty cool, I'm sure you lop off the heads of enemies with this blade!" Eight said as he picked it up and moved it through the air.

"That's a multiple edge sword and yes, I know the name could use some work. You can infuse magic into it and the blade already has magic to keep it from breaking or dulling!" Shining said as Eight set down the blade.

"I would probably cut through that with my Dragovian Sword really easily." Eight stated to Shining.

"There's no possible way that you could do that! This blade is perfect!" Shining said as he looked over the blade that sat on the table.

"I doubt it. I think you should test it against me Shining. We can do a sparring match when we get back!" Eight said in excitement.

Shining looked at the blade on the table and then back at Eight "I haven't done much sparring since the Changeling Attack, I guess we can do that when we get back." Shining said with a grin.

"Great! I can't wait to see what a pony can do with a sword!" Eight said to Shining.

Shining smiled and nodded "I think it will be interesting." Shining then looked over to the door.

"Let's get outside the castle, I need to talk to Cadance and my replacement before we leave!" Shining said as he began walking out the door.

"Alright!" Eight said as he followed Shining out the door.

~Celestia's Bedroom~

Celestia had just walked into her room. She took off her regalia and then proceeded to her bed. With fervor she jumped onto the cushion paradise. She sat there for a while and then said "Come on out Luna." it was more of a greeting than a command.

Luna stepped out of one of the shadowy areas of her sisters room with a surprised look on her face "How did thy know of our position?" Luna asked her sister.

"I know you Luna, it's not to hard to figure out when another presence is in my room. Also, you breath loudly." Celestia said as she turned over on her bed to stare at her sister.

"Hmmm... Thou thinks that we breath to loudly? We must work on our skills in the shadows of our own night, but that's not what we are here about!" Luna said to her sister.

"And what are you here about?" Celestia asked her sister.

"We are here about Eight." Luna said to her sister.

"What do you want to know about Eight, Sister?" Celestia asked her sister once more.

"We have heard that thou has sent him on a mission of utmost importance!" Luna said to her sister.

"Yes, I have sent him on a mission Sister. I want him to prove himself and he took the mission with confidence!" Celestia said to her sister.

"Well, We wish you to allow us to watch Eight and Shining Armor on their mission so that we may access his abilities." Luna said to her sister.

"Of course you can, just don't get caught by them. I wouldn't want them to think we could have taken care of the problem as easily as they would." Celestia said to her sister as she shifted on the bed once again.

"Thank-you Tia! We are off!" With that, Luna disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Celestia sighed and turned over again 'Now maybe I can get a little nap...' Is what Celestia thought until a knocking was heard at her door.

"I'm coming!"

~In front of the castle~

Cadance, or who Eight assumed was Cadance, stood outside waiting for Shining Armor and another pony stood beside her.

Shining Armor went to Cadance and nuzzled her "Hey Cadance, There's someone you should meet!" Shining said as Cadance looked around him.

"Is that the "someone" I should meet?" Cadance asked him while returning his loving gesture.

"Yes. His name is Eight and he's going with me to Los Pegasus to stop whatever is causing issues in the area." Shining said as Cadance walked past him.

"It's nice to meet you Eight, I'm Princess Cadance, but you can call me Cadance." she said to Eight while holding out her hoof.

Eight looked at her horns and wings 'Another Princess? I wonder how many of these exist in this world? I'm sure to find out eventually... Oh! She's holding out her hoof! Greeting for a Princess...' Eight put his hand out and took hold of her hoof, then he leaned down and kissed it.

Cadance blushed a little 'Such a gentle... errrr man, I think...' she thought as Eight got back up and put her hoof down.

Eight looked over at Shining Armor who seemed mad at his gesture 'Angelo told that you should always treat a Princess, or any woman like that! Shining seems a little mad...' Eight thought to himself as Cadance made her way back to Shining Armor.

"He seems nice!" Cadance said to Shining who seemed to be shooting a bit of steam through his ears.

"Yeah, he sure is..." Shining said with a warning glare at Eight.

Eight smiled obliviously as he pretended to look at the castle. Shining turned back to Cadance and said "I'll miss you when we go."

Cadance smiled and said "You'll be back before you know it and I'll be waiting for a _special night_." Cadance said as she gave him a half lidded stare that made his face burn.

"Yeah, I'll make sure it's special..." was all Shining could say as Cadance kissed him on his lips and then drew back.

"I'll see you soon." Cadance said as she walked towards the castle with a shake of her tail. Shining looked at her until finally she disappeared inside, then he turned to the Guard that had been standing at attention the whole time.

"At ease, Soldier." Shining said with practiced ease.

"Yes Sir!" the Guard then waited on his superior to begin explaining his mission.

"I expect that you take care of the guard while I'm away! As the Temporary Guard Captain, you must be ready to fight at moments notice! I expect you to make sure that citizens uphold the law in Canterlot and for you to guard the Princess's without regard for your own life! Can I be assured that you can do all of this?!" Shining exclaimed to the Temporary Guard Captain.

"Shining Armor, You can rest assured that the guard will be taken care of until your return!" said the new Temporary Guard Captain.

"Then I trust the Guard to you, Burst Blade until my return!" Shining Armor turned to the rest of the Guard standing in front of the castle "I expect all of you to remain vigilant until my return! Until then! Fall Out!" The Royal Guardsponies left the area as told and Shining got on the chariot with Eight.

"So, how long until we get to Los Pegasus?" Eight asked Shining.

"I would estimate our arrival there will be in four and a half hours." Shining told him as the Pegasus Guards pulled out and began flapping their wings.

The Chariot picked up and left the ground and soon they were clear over the Canterlot skyline. Eight looked down as the buildings passed by "Woah! It's like being on Empyrea's back all over again!"

"What is an Empyrea?" Shining asked Eight.

"Empyrea isn't a thing, she's a big bird! A God Bird! She allowed us to ride on her back in the final battle against Rhapthorne! The view was amazing from how high she flew!" Eight said as they finally left Canterlot.

"Sounds pretty epic, since we've got some time, why don't you tell me about that?" Shining asked Eight.

Eight cleared his throat "Well, this is what happened..."

~Four and a half hours later in Los Pegasus~

"And that's the story of how we defeated Rhapthorne, Then I ended up here..." Eight said as the chariot went in for a landing.

Shining sat there with his eyes wide open "That battle was awe inspiring! Then you went down in a blaze of glory just like that! I can't wait to see you fight! Do you have anymore stories?!" Shining asked while acting like a little kid fascinated by the tales of an adventuring hero.

"I have plenty of stories, but it seems like we're already here... I think..." Eight said as the pegasi in the front of the chariot spoke.

"We've arrived at Los Pegasus!" said the first pegasus in the front.

Shining looked down as the chariot finally came to a stop "Eight, we need to proceed cautiously. The mission states that two dragons had taken over a portion of this city. They shouldn't be to far from us, so keep up your guard Eight!" Shining said quickly.

"Alright! Let's get going!" Eight said as he ran ahead of Shining.

"Hey! We need to stick together!" Shining exclaimed as he began running forward to keep up with Eight.

Eight rounded a corner and stopped 'Well, now what?' Eight had only went around a single corner and he already felt lost.

Shining ran around the corner and stopped when he found Eight "If you don't know this city, you'll get lost! Come on Eight! Today is not the time for all... of... this... Did we already find the problem?" Shining asked Eight.

Eight nodded as they both looked upon two dragons sitting atop a building. They heard screams and lot's of the word "SHUT UP!" being thrown around on top of the building.

Eight and Shining looked at each other, then nodded and began to run towards the building.

~On Top of the Building~

The first dragon looked at the five ponies as they huddled together in fear of the dragons on the building with them "You ponies always think you're better than all the other races because you're so peaceful! HA! You ponies are weak! The only reason you're all alive is because I have decided to allow it until Celestia takes us seriously!" the first Dragon roared at the ponies.

The first dragon is green with sideways slit eyes, a crest on his head, a sail that goes along his back, and a leaf-shaped flap at the end of his tail.

"Gorbash, you're going about this all wrong. I think you should sit back and just let me eat them. It will make it much easier to gain Celestia's attention that way." said the second Dragon to Gorbash.

This second dragon is a Frost Dragon. He has a light gray color with darker gray patterning. He is adorned with massive protruding black spikes from the back of his neck down to his tail. His tail looks like a giant spade at the end.

"Glaurung, that's a bad idea! We'll need them as bargaining chips!" Gorbash exclaimed to Glaurung.

"What about just killing one? That would make everything much easier and our waiting time would cut in half." Glaurung retorted back to Gorbash.

"There's no need for that, I'm sure we'll get what we need soon enough!" Gorbash said to Glaurung.

Glaurung grinned and said "I think you're scared of Celestia! After all, nobody should kill her precious little ponies." He finished with a laugh.

Gorbash fumed in anger "I'm not scared of some pony princess! I'll prove it!" he turned to the five cowering ponies with a sinister grin "I want to play a ga-"

"Why have you got to say it like that?" Glaurung asked.

"Never mind, I was going for a more sinister approach, but I'll say the rest anyway." Gorbash looked at the 5 ponies "There are five of you, but I want you all to pick only one of you to die for each hour that passes by. Choose wisely, starting now!" Gorbash said as the ponies returned to screaming for help.

"They're not playing the game right, they're just screaming..." Glaurung said to Gorbash.

"I know that! Forget the game! We'll just have to take more hostages later, but these ponies have thoroughly annoyed me long enough!" Gorbash exclaimed in anger.

Gorbash summoned heat from his stomach and it traveled up his neck and then burst out his mouth. The fire quickly covered the five ponies and soon covered the rest of the part of the building they had been on.

"Gorbash! Don't cook them to much, I like ponies with a bit of blood still flowing through their veins!" Glaurung exclaimed to Gorbash.

Gorbash nodded and stopped the flames. Smoke had gathered quickly, but Gorbash flapped is wings and soon the smoked was gone to reveal five still very much alive ponies under a purple shield of magical energy.

"A shield? A shield?! Who would dare protect these ponies?!" Gorbash roared in anger.

"We're the ones you're looking for!" Shining said as he and Eight stepped onto the roof from the stairs that ran up the side of the building.

Glaurung looked at them "One pony and a... Whatever that is!? Stop playing hero and get in the spot with the hostages, we wouldn't want to break you both in half!" he finished with a chuckle.

Shining was about to say something, but Eight had walked passed him "If you don't let go of these ponies, We're going to be the ones to break you." Eight didn't say it with anger nor confidence. He was completely serious despite the knowledge of his magic being nearly impossible to cast without weakening himself.

"That's rich! What do you expect to do to full grown dragons?! Gorbash exclaimed to the two small heroes.

Shining had begun to burn runes into the roof of the building as he prepared for a larger magic spell 'We're going to need some serious fire power if we have any chance of defeating these dragons, I just hope Eight can keep them distracted while I finish up the transmutation circles.' Shining continued to draw out the glyphs as Eight drew his blade.

"What I'm going to do is make you pay!" Eight then pulled his Metal Kind Shield off his back and continued "In anyway I possibly can!" he finished with a smile.

Gorbash chuckled "I'll let Glaurung handle you while I deal with th-" he was interrupted by Eight who had charged and slashed at his leg.

Gorbash roared in pain as blood sprayed from the wound on his leg. Eight came back around and swung at the other leg, but Gorbash didn't give him the chance as his tail swung toward Eight.

Eight ducked and rolled under the tail and swung upwards with his sword cutting through Gorbash's tail flap near the end of it. Gorbash roared in pain once again "Damn you!" Blood sprayed from his tail as the other part of his fan like tail hit the top of the building.

Eight moved into a defensive post with his shield in front of him and his sword to at his side 'If this keeps up, I won't have to try very hard, or use spells at all! I love it when everything works out!' Eight thought to himself as Gorbash seemed to be using some type of spell on his tail.

The blood stopped spraying from it, but he didn't grow anything back. Gorbash looked down at Eight "You've made me quite angry! I'm going to break you in half and eat you!" Gorbash finished with anger.

"I'd like to see you try!" Eight exclaimed back as he ran toward Gorbash.

Glaurung moved in front of Gorbash "Take my Frost Breath!" Glaring summoned an Icy Breath that blasted towards Eight who held his shield against it.

Eight's shield collected the ice upon it until it seemed to point outwards like a spear from the shield 'I can use the icy spear as an attack!" Eight thought as he ran forwards with his shield pointing outwards.

Glaurung saw the icy spear and dodged it just barely "You miss- AGHHHH!" Glaurung roared in pain as instead of the icy spear he felt a blade lodge itself into his right leg.

'So far, so good! Just have to stay on my toes!' Eight thought as he pointed the shield back to Glaurung who was on his left knee while holding his right leg in pain.

Eight ran at Glaurung once again only to see Gorbash come up beside him and fire spewing out his mouth 'Oh no!' Eight thought as he pointed the ice covered shield towards Gorbash's attack. The ice on shield took the brunt of the fire away from Eight and melted itself into water.

Glaurung had healed his leg by that time and saw the water underneath Eight's feet 'Gotcha!' he thought as he spewed out ice breath all on the floor where Eight stood.

Eight looked at Glaurung "This time you missed!" Glaurung gave him a toothy grin.

Eight began to move, or at least he tried to when he noticed that his boots had been frozen to the ground 'Darn it! Not now!' Eight thought as he began to struggle against the ice.

"Looks like this hero can't walk on thin ice hehehehehehe... hehe?" Glaurung looked at Gorbash and asked "What?"

"That was horrible! Just attack him! No stupid puns!" Gorbash said as he looked back at Eight.

"Whatever... You're no fun..." Glaurung trailed off as he looked at the hero as well.

Shining saw what was happening 'Eights already caught?! I guess it's time to activate the first transmutation circle!' Shining reared back and then stamped both of his hoofs on the circle which then glowed a bright blue and electricity shot out as the building around the dragons began grow spikes at alarmingly fast rate.

"Glaurung fly!" Gorbash roared as he took off.

Glaurung hadn't been so lucky as Gorbash. When he had opened his wings to flap to spikes ripped right through them "AGGGHHH!" Glaurung roared in agony as his wings were penetrated by spikes and soon his roaring would cease automatically as a spike lunged out of the ground into Glaurung's throat and out the other side.

Shining looked at the dragon as it slid down the spike which drove it further into Glaurung's body 'I didn't think that circle would do so much damage...' was all Shining could think as he watched blood drip down the spikes that had penetrated the wings and throat of the now still dragon.

Eight used his sword to break the ice around his boots and then he sheathed the sword and put his shield on his back. He took a look a the dead dragon 'Wow, Shining is one powerful magician. This one attack killed a dragon in one shot...'

Eight then thought something else 'What if my magic is stronger here too? I need to train my spell casting ability.'

Gorbash landed back on the roof and looked at his friend "I knew this was a bad idea and now your dead..." Gorbash looked at Eight in rage "You will pay along side that pony!" Gorbash said as he bolted forward in order to attack..

Eight looked at the beast as it sped towards him. Eight quickly pulled out his shield as Gorbash's tail smashed into Eight's shield. Eight felt his footing completely disappear from beneath him as he fell back through the air and then Eight flipped over in midair. Eight looked down at the street as it became bigger and bigger.

"AHHHH!" Eight yelled as he opened his bag and dug into it with his hand. Eight hoped that he would pull anything out that might help him in this situation. Eight grabbed something and pulled it out. It just so happened to be the Godbird Soulstone.

As soon as it was pulled out it activated and glowed golden all around. Eight disappeared and a golden bird flew away from where he had previously been.

~In a Shadowy Ally~

Princess Luna looked where Eight had been previously and looked disappointed 'Thou was not supposed to get out of this miraculously on your own, we were supposed to catch thee and then make an epic entrance...' Luna thought to herself before she sighed.

'Guess we'll have to continue watching Eight's performance, Is that a Haydog stand?! Rainbow Dash said those were awesome! Perhaps we shall try some for ourselves!' Luna thought as she ran over to the stand.

"HOW MUCH FOR THOU'S HAYDOGS?!" Luna said in the Royal Canterlot Voice with far to much excitement.

The salesman had been knocked out by the unexpected attack. Luna picked him up and tried to awaken the poor pony "WAKE UP THY SALESPONY!"

~On the Roof~

Shining Armor reared back and stamped down on the second transmutation circle. As the same sparks and blue light shot out.

Gorbash looked at him "You won't get me with that!" Gorbash roared as he took off into the sky. Then a Golden Bird flew onto the roof and glowed gold as it disappeared leaving Eight still standing on the roof.

"You!? You were dead! I threw you off the roof with my tail!" Gorbash roared in anger.

"Guess I just wasn't done with you!" Eight exclaimed back at the dragon.

Suddenly the blue energy found itself around Eight "What's going on?! Shini-" Eight disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Gorbash also found the light engulfing his body "WHAT IS HAPPEN-" Gorbash was gone the next second.

Shining Armor then felt the magic constrict around himself as he disappeared from the rooftop as well. The hostages looked around them blankly and then one of them shouted "What the buck just happened?!"

~Luna with a Haydog~

Luna spit out the food she had just been consuming "A massive teleportation spell?! Thou must be kidding?! Now we have to look for your magic trail..." Luna threw her haydog off the building as she activated her horn.

On the sidewalk below a hungry pony was wishing for food and then Luna's half eaten haydog fell onto her head. She picked up the food and smiled despite the fact that food pieces were lodged into her mane "Thank-you mystery food thrower!" she then proceeded to eat what was left of the mystical haydog.

Luna had managed to find the trail of bright blue energy 'Thou cannot get away from us so easily!' she then teleported in the direction that Shining had teleported everyone.

~A field outside Los Pegasus~

Gorbash, Eight and Shining had finally reappeared outside the city. Eight looked up at the dragon, but he wasn't in the air anymore, he had landed.

Eight looked into the dragon's eyes. He didn't see anger, he saw understanding. Then Gorbash spoke "I understand now... It's not what you are it's who... I remember legends of warriors who stood on two legs... They were called Dragon Slayers..." Gorbash stopped as his eyes regained the angry fire inside them.

"I have to kill you! If I don't, then more dragons will die!" Gorbash roared at Eight.

"I do have one question before we fight again! How did you get on this world?!" Gorbash asked Eight.

"I was told that I appeared from a portal of dark energy... But that's all that I'll tell you..." Eight said to Gorbash.

Gorbash looked upon Eight and then in the back of his mind he heard one word 'Run' Gorbash still stood his ground though 'Glaurung never had the feeling to run, but I haven't until now? What's wrong with me? It has to be the pony! He did something to my mind, or the Dragon Slayer is messing me up!'

"NO! Forget this! I've had it!" Gorbash roared as he charged up an energy ball in his mouth and then fired it at Eight. The energy struck where Eight was and exploded. Earth was churned up from the explosion and smoked rose from the area where it hit.

Shining's horn had activated before the attack had hit and a shield had covered Eight and himself in seconds. Eight looked around to find the bright blue shield defending him and Shining 'Good save there Shining...' Eight thought to himself for a few seconds before he started hearing more explosions around them

"What's he doing Shining?!" Eight asked the pony.

"He's lost his mind and is rapid firing attacks at us! This shield should protect us for a few more minutes, but I won't last that long under this kind of pressure! He's really strong!" Shining exclaimed back to Eight.

"Hey Shining! Can you distract him for a few minutes?!" Eight asked Shining.

"I'm game for a plan! What's your idea Eight?!" Shining asked him.

"I'll raise my tension and strike with a spell powered sword!" Eight said to Shining.

So you want me to distract this dragon while you power up?!" Shining asked him.

"That's my only plan and it's got to work!" Eight exclaimed to Shining.

"Alright, this better work." Shining said as he dropped his shield and then reactivated his horn. Shining fired several magical blasts against the attacks the dragon was firing them. The dragon's blasts collided with the magical blasts from Shining Armor and exploded in midair.

Shining then ran forward to try and catch Gorbash's attention "Hey you big ugly dragon! Why don't you fight like a pony?!" Shining said as the dragon began to fire attacks at him.

Shining activated his shield while he ran and avoided all of Gorbash's attacks 'Just keep going!' Shining thought as he got closer and closer to the rampaging dragon.

"Take this!" Shining yelled as he fired two magical blasts at Gorbash.

Gorbash felt the attacks explode against his body and he regained his conscience 'I really lost it for a second there...' he looked down to see the white pony that had killed his friend.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to do pony, but rest assured that I am no fool!" Gorbash roared at Shining as he prepared to use fire breath.

Eight watched the whole thing from where he stood 'Tension times 20!' the violet aura around him grew and so did his strength.

'Looks like he's regained his composure. I hope Shining doesn't get killed...' Eight thought as the energy built up inside him.

Gorbash spewed fire from his maw as it melted the very ground before Shining 'Oh no!' Shining began to run from the attack.

Gorbash was happy to see the pony running in fear of his attack 'This is my most powerful fire breath! I doubt you know what your up against now!' he thought to himself as Shining turned around and summoned his shield.

Shining looked from behind his shield as the fire lathered itself over his shield. Shining could feel his horn heating up from the energy clashing with the fire and he struggled to continue holding his shield up 'Nggghh! This isn't turning out like I thought it would!' Shining thought as his shield started to crack from the pressure.

"I'm done!" Eight yelled to Shining as he sped toward Gorbash.

Gorbash noticed the Dragon Slayer and turned away from Shining "You've offered your blood Dragon Slayer!" Gorbash fire his powerful fire breath at Eight only for him to swing his sword and cut straight through the fire.

"WHAT?!" Gorbash roared as Eight swung his sword above his head and jumped into the air.

Eight's sword sparked with orange energy as he brought the sword down Gorbash's side "DRAGON SLASH!" the sword cut straight down Gorbash's side and hit the ground. From the area where the blade touched down rocks flew into the air from behind Gorbash.

Gorbash fell to the ground and stayed there as Eight stood up "I told you that you would pay..." Eight trailed off as he to ran out of energy and collapsed onto the ground below him.

Shining saw the finishing move and he went over to Eight "Eight! You alright?" he shook Eight trying to get a response, but all he got was Eight's quiet breathing. Shining breathed a sigh of relief 'Well, at least he didn't die from hypertension, or some other thing.' Shining then turned to the downed dragon.

He saw that he was alive as well 'I'll teleport me and Eight from here and see if there is anything else needing to be done. Shining didn't think he could forgive the dragon and so he left him there.

Shining activated his horn and teleported Eight back into Los Pegasus. He then teleported himself back to the city.

~Several Hours have passed since the final attack~

Gorbash still breathed despite the blood he was losing. He heard something faint on the air 'Flapping wings? That sounds like dragon wings... But who?' Gorbash tried to move, but he couldn't. Any small movement brought many spikes of pain all over his body.

The other dragon landed and noticed Gorbash trying to move. He decided to reprimand Gorbash.

"Do not move Gorbash. You're far to heavily wounded for anything other than laying there." said a new voice.

"Lance? Is that you?" Gorbash asked the unknown dragon.

"Yes, It is me. Who did this to you Gorbash?" Lance asked

"The Dragon Slayer... Did this... To me..." Gorbash said through labored breaths.

"The Dragon Slayer is a myth! It had to have been Celestia! I can heal you and bring you back to the others! We'll have her head for this!" Lance roared in anger.

"No... It wasn't her... the Dragon Slayer... told me... himself that he... came from a portal..." Gorbash said as he forced himself to breath in air.

"It can't be him! This would mean that someone brought him here! Maybe Celestia made the portal! Why would she do this though?! This could spell the end of us!" Lance roared in exasperation.

"Tell the Dragon Council... about the Dragon Slayer... get my revenge... for me...kill him..." Gorbash closed his eyes for the last time while Lance watched.

"Dammit! Dragon Slayer! You will die!" Lance roared as he flapped his wings to take off and blasted toward the Dragon Kingdom.

~The Throne Room in Canterlot Castle~

Luna flew into the throne room and saw her sister sitting on her perch. The moon's light seemed to be on her sister as Luna stepped forward "Sister! The Dragons were slayed by Eight and Captain Shining Armor!"

Celestia looked down at Luna and nodded "So he has proven himself, I do hate that it had to end in violence though." Celestia said as she flapped her wings and touched onto the floor with Luna.

"Eight had initiated the conflict, he had saw hostages and it angered him into attacking. We were impressed with his skills! He managed to fight a dragon without any magic whatsoever while on the rooftop." Luna said as she continued to retell the tail that she had witnessed today.

"And then he defeated the last dragon with a large slash down his side! We were most impressed if we haven't said so before!" Luna finished with a smile as she realized they were at her sister's room.

"Oh and Luna!" Celestia said as Luna replied.

"Yes sister?" Luna asked.

"Good night and you got some mustard on your chin." With that, Celestia shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

godzillafan1: You're absolutely right!

OnTx176: I'm glad you liked that chapter. Now it's serious.

* * *

Eight smashed his pommel into the guard's side and went for a quick jab only for the guard to teleport out of the way at the last second 'Unicorn guards think far quicker then the pegasus guards, I need to get some damage done, or I won't be making any headway in this fight!' Eight thought quickly as the Guard reappeared behind himself.

"Haaa!" the Unicorn guard yelled as he brought his sword down upon Eight.

Eight turned around and stopped the blade with his own, then Eight ran at his opponent while swinging downwards with his blade.

The unicorn smiled and blocked with his blade. The Unicorn proceeded to knock Eight down, Eight felt the attack and hit the ground instantly. Eight tried to get up, but a sword was pointing at his neck.

"Surrender Eight, or face death by me, Rising Star!" Rising said as Eight dropped his blade.

"I surrender." Eight said as Rising backed off.

Eight got up and smirked "Next time you won't get me so easily."

"We'll see soon enough." Rising said to Eight.

"Do you know when Shining is done with his shift?" Eight asked Rising.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you anything about the Captain. Just go around the castle and maybe you'll find him." Rising said as Eight smiled and nodded.

"Alright! See ya!" Eight said as he left Rising alone.

Rising then smiled and turned around as the shadows around him expanded around him. Luna came into view and Rising bowed "There is no need to bow to us young Rising Star!"

Rising rose and asked "What do you need from me, Your Highness?"

"We are wondering about Eight's progress with you, it's been a day and a half. We are still finding trouble trusting him." Luna said as she walked around Rising.

"From what I've seen in his combat skills, he's efficient. He hasn't shown any bad traits and seems to be trustworthy, well, to me anyway." Rising said to Luna who scowled.

"Yes, We've seen his combat skill and know this, He was toying around with you. If he had tried, He might have defeated you. But it's not for us to determine how well you fight in actual combat, We think that it is the Warrior who decides his own path of whether he should die, or survive a conflict." Luna said to Rising who started to chuckle a bit.

"Well, I can assure you, Your Highness, that in a real fight to the finish, I will be the victor because of my previous experience." Rising paused and then added "And I can predict my enemies very well, even down to the last detail. I wouldn't fail you, Your Highness." he finished with confidence as he sheathed his blade to his side.

Luna smirked "Than take our mission with pride and spy on Eight for us. There is only so much we can watch while we're stuck doing court in the night." Luna finished as she faded in to the shadows once again.

Rising looked at where the Princess had been just a moment before 'I will do what I can, but I won't make any promises.' Rising walked out of the training area with a determined look on his face.

~Castle Gardens~

Eight walked through the area while looking at the various statues of different ponies and other such creatures. Actually, there is only one other such creature to look like other creatures in the garden.

'What is this creature?' Eight pondered as he continued to slowly stare up at the creature.

He looked upon a monstrosity of creation that was assembled from the likeness of all kind of animals. As Eight looked up the length of the statue he found the creature's eyes. They stared at something and looked terrified as it held out it's arms trying to block a possible incoming attack.

'It looks scared, Wait a sec!' Eight realized it finally as his mind flashed back to the stained glass in the castle.

'It's the same creature! She never gave it a name... I wonder if I could...' Eight trailed off from the thought as his hand reached out to the statue, but he was stopped by a voice.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Eight didn't recognize the voice and then he heard it once more. "I asked you a question! Now answer it!"

Eight turned and found himself being stared at by another of the Royal Guard. Eight was silent as the Guard looked at him. "Come on! Tell me what you're doing near that statue!" the Guard exclaimed at the Human.

"Uhhh... I was just curious about it." Eight said to the Guard.

"Likely story, I'll have to escort you out of the gardens until we can be sure that you weren't trying to unleash hell on Equestria." The Guard activated his horn and took out his spear.

The Guard pointed it at Eight. "Move back towards the castle, or suffer this spear to your throat." The Guard finished as Eight decided to comply with the order.

Eight walked back towards the castle with the Guard pointing his spear at Eight's back. 'Why do I always get into these situations? There was one time at Maella Abbey, and then we were sent to that prison island... Well, to be fair, this isn't prison exactly... Sure feels different than being the hero, I'm sure defeating that Dragon might give me a little bit of leeway, but I guess the Guards don't seem to think so.' Eight finished with a hesitant look back as he continued to walk.

They reached the castle in record time and Eight was taken through the massive doors leading into the massive castle. Eight then continued walking through the large corridor until another set of doors was seen.

"The Princess wishes to have an audience with you. Get inside that room!" The Guard then pushed Eight inside and shut the doors behind him.

Eight saw light coming through the stained glass leading all the way to a throne made of gold. Upon the throne sat Celestia, her regal appearance made him bow out of respect.

Celestia looked at Eight. "You don't have to bow, Eight."

Eight got up and waited for her to say something. "Walk on over, I have a topic of utmost importance to speak with you about. I promise it won't take long." Celestia finished with a warm smile.

Eight smiled back, albeit, very awkward looking. "Okay, Celestia."

He walked over towards her throne and finally stood in front of it. 'This place practically glows in the sunlight, It's really something to admire...' Eight trailed off as Celestia began to speak.

"I talked with Shining Armor today and he told me about the altercation in Los Pegasus. I know that Shining had tried to reason with the dragons, but they didn't respond in the best way."

"They outright refused to let those hostages go and was about to burn them all. Shining had protected them with his shield and he still gave them a chance to stop." Eight said quickly, but Celestia gave him a stern look.

"I know what happened, I have two versions of the events that took place on that roof. They seem to be completely the same in story. I also know that after the dragons refused, you attacked them when they started the fight. Is that true?" Celestia seemed to be staring into Eight's very soul at the moment.

"Yes, they refused to listen and I took action. Anybody else would have done the same. Nothing would have changed the outcome." Eight finished quickly.

"That may be true, but we could have a big problematic situation on our shoulders because of the brashness you showed. I know from Shining and Luna that you attacked them and damaged them beyond recognition before Shining considered killing one of the dragons. In fact, Shining had to attack when you got caught in on of the dragon's attacks." Celestia said as Eight glared at her.

"I know! But we couldn't have done this any different! They wanted you to come there yourself! They wouldn't take no for an answer! Shining saved my life!" Eight exclaimed to Celestia.

"Well, because of those actions, we may face a backlash from the Dragon Kingdom. Their council could take action against us and declare that an act of war has been made by Equestria. I hope it doesn't come down to it, but we must all be ready for any action that will be taken against us." Celestia said to Eight.

"Do you have a plan then Celestia?" Eight asked her.

"No, I don't. I do know what I can do for now, but it will require your assisstance. Do I have your support, Eight?" Celestia asked him.

'She still trusts me? But why? I've already screwed up on my first mission... What's wrong with her? Of course she knows that I would help. I have to question why she continues to trust me, it's like she's going out of her way to assure herself that nothing is going to happen... I guess there's only one answer that I can give...' Eight trailed off as he heard Celestia.

"Well?" She inquired.

"I'm definitely giving you my support!" Eight said with confidence.

"Then I shall call Shining Armor and speak with him one more time. We will go from there based on what he says." Celestia said as she dismissed Eight.

Eight nodded and left Celestia to her own planning.

'I have to find out what's happening soon.' Celestia watched Eight disappear as the doors closed in front of her eyes. 'Before something horrible happens...'

~The Dragon Council~

"So, you say that the Dragon Slayer exists and that he killed Gorbash and Glaurung." A large Dragon said to Lance.

"Yes! I know Gorbash well enough to say that he wouldn't lie especially with all the wounds that were inflicted to his body. Only a powerful Dragon Slayer could have done something like that!" Lance exclaimed to the Dragon in front of him.

Then Lance looked at the other Dragons. "What do you all think? Isn't there enough evidence here to attack Celestia and rain hell on her for daring to bring such a menace down us all?!"

The question loomed in the air as the other dragons seemed to be thinking about what Lance said. That's when another Dragon spoke up. "Did you ever see the Dragon Slayer? Have you any evidence of him being there, besides the wounds on Gorbash? We can't take the word of a Dragon that can't speak them himself!"

"No... I don't have any other evidence... But I believe Gorbash! You all should! He's been there for the council all of his life! Then Celestia takes his life away by using a Dragon Slayer! We need to declare war on those ponies! We can end their reign and bring in a new regime!" Lance exclaimed to the Council.

"I see what you really want, Lance. You want a war. We cannot allow needless violence in the face of one tragedy. We know that they made a choice to occupy the city of Los Pegasus in order to get to Celestia. If Glaurung and Gorbash wanted her attention, then they got it and now they've died for it. We will not fight an enemy who defends it's borders as it's justified to do so." One of the Dragons said to Lance who seemed to burn with fury at that.

"Typhon, you're such a coward! If Celestia were to have more of us killed, what would you do about that?!" Lance demanded Typhon.

"That is a different situation! The problem at hand is that Gorbash and Glaurung were seen going to Los Pegasus to take hostages in hopes of an audience with Celestia! Then they failed. They shouldn't have been so foolish! But it is still their fault and it rests with them in their graves." Typhon finished with a glare down at Lance.

"Why don't you come and fight me?! I'll end you and then we'll attack Celestia!" Lance challenged Typhon.

Typhon roared and flapped his wings and then hit the ground before Lance. Dust was churned up around the area from the impact of Typhon's legs on the ground. The earth around him had cracked upward and jutted out like shards of glass.

"We shall see about that!" Typhon roared Lance.

Lance pulled out two blades on his back. "Prepare to bleed before me!"

"ENOUGH!" Both the fighters turned to the largest dragon that sat on the highest perch.

"I will not have a fight occur in my Council! Lance! You will leave our sight at once! Before you go, I will tell you this. We are going to consider what you have told us and in three days, you will have an answer." The larger dragon then turned to Typhon.

"You should know not to let yourself fall prey to insults from a youngling! Get back to your perch and don't say a word to me until the discussion ends." He then turned to Lance while waiting for the thanks he would get.

"Thank-you, Longhorn." Lance said as he took his leave.

'I will have to watch that one. He's dangerous.' Longhorn thought to himself as Lance disappeared from sight.

~Canterlot Castle~

Eight walked around through the castle while trying to wait out the time that Celestia would be seeing Shining Armor. 'I already did battle training and stuff today and it was a lot of fun, but now I'm just... Here...'

Suddenly, Eight heard something. 'Sounds like clopping hooves, somebody is following me.' Eight finished as he started walking faster.

He heard the clopping grow louder. 'This can't be good. In my world, we're the ones people flee from...' Eight walked even faster while looking behind himself, trying to see the pony that followed him. 'I just gotta get a quick glimpse and I'l-' Eight slammed into a different pony and he fell back.

The other pony also was knocked off her feet. 'Oh-no! I was running... Isn't that... Oh-no!' Eight got up quickly and went over to her.

"Cadance, Are you alright?!" Eight asked her quickly while offering his hand.

She looked at him with a smile. "I'm alright! Shining sent me to find you, he said that he would be done talking with Auntie real soon. He also wanted to have you come out to Canterlot with us. He said you need to visit some of the sites and that maybe you'll get to know the place better." Cadance finished with a smile.

"That sounds like fun. I don't have anything to do, so I'd be up for it!" Eight said quickly.

'Wow! I get to see the city! Won't the other ponies question me being there? I guess it's no worse than visiting Tryan Gully for the first time, it's kinda intimidating at first, but it's well worth it!' Eight felt excited about the prospect.

"Hey, Cadie and Eight!" Eight and Cadance turned to see Shining trotting down the hall towards them.

"Hi, Shiny!" Cadance said as she trotted towards him to meet halfway. They kissed as Eight walked over to them.

"What did Celestia talk to you about, Shining?" Eight asked him.

"I'd rather talk to you about that tomorrow, we have to take you around Canterlot today. I think your going to like that." Shining said as he nuzzled Cadance.

"When do we get to go?! I'm ready to actually see this place! Let's go!" Eight exclaimed like a little kid at the prospect of seeing the city up close.

Cadance smiled. 'He reminds me of Twilight when she was small while he's acting like this.'

Shining stopped his nuzzling. "I guess we need to go before he runs off without us."

Cadance nodded and they followed out of the castle together.

~In Front of Donut Joes~

Eight scratched the back of his bandanna and turned to Shining Armor. "What's a donut?"

Shining's mouth dropped. "You don't know what a donut is?!"

"Uhhh... No, not really... So, what is it?"

Shining wouldn't let this travesty go on for even a second more. "Come inside! Me and Cadance will show you an amazing treat that satisfies all!"

Eight was then pushed in by Shining Armor while Cadance walked behind them. 'It must be good if I'm being pushed into the building.'

"Joe! We need a dozen of your best donuts ASAP!" Shining exclaimed to the shop owner.

"I'll get them as fast as possible." Joe disappeared and then reappeared at the counter holding a box.

"For here, or to go?" Joe asked quickly.

"For here, We gotta a new guy and he's never had a donut before." Shining said as Joe gasped.

"Well, here's your first on- What in Equestria is that?" Joe asked Shining.

"He's the guy who hasn't had a donut." Shining said to Joe.

"No, I meant, What is he?" Joe asked Shining.

"He's a human on an important mission by the Guard and Celestia herself. This important creature wants a donut! So hand over the box and nobody get's hurt!" Shining said as Joe chuckled.

"Alright, I guess it doesn't really matter. Give him a donut!" Joe said as he left that part of the bar to another one where a few ponies were giving Eight odd looks.

"Here you go, Eight." Shining said as he levitated the box to the front of Eight.

"Wow, they do look good! I'll take this one." Eight picked one out and began to eat it.

Eight took one that had purple stuff flowing out one side. 'Hmmm... Here goes nothing!' He took a bite and all at once his senses filled with pleasure from the taste.

"This is really good! What does it take to make these things?!" Eight asked Shining.

Shining shrugged. "I've never really baked before, Why don't you ask Joe? I'm sure he could tell you. Don't take to long though! We have other places for you to see." Shining finished as Cadance tapped him on the shoulder.

Eight left them to their chat in order to go speak to Joe. "Hey, Joe! Can you tell me how you make those donuts?"

"I can't tell you actually. It's a family recipe passed down for generations of the Joe family. You can always come in and have one, if you pay." Joe answered while cleaning a glass.

"Well, I don't really have any money... I'd really like to get more of these. I guess I'll wait for a little while." Eight finished as he let Joe get back to his other customers.

'I wonder how the rest of this day will go...' Eight trailed off when he got back Shining and Cadance.

~Time Skip. 6:00~

Eight, Shining Armor, and Cadance had returned to Canterlot castle after checking out several places. Eight got many curious looks that day from many ponies and of course, some of them panicked about him carrying a sword and shield.

"Well, the sunset is pretty nice." Eight watched the sunset as it drifted underneath the horizon.

Shining Armor nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's always been awe inspiring."

Cadance smiled. "Just wait for the moonrise, Luna always makes it so beautiful."

The sun seemed to melt away and disappear as the light orange light in the sky was replaced with a dark blue. Slowly, the moon began to rise up over the are where the sun had just been. Eight looked as the stars began to pop up all over the sky.

'This is amazing...' Eight's eyes followed the moon's path as it found it's way into the sky.

Then the moon stopped and seemed to look down on the ponies and other creatures walking the planet.

"Hello, Eight." said another voice.

Eight turned and saw Luna appear from the shadows. "What do you think of our night?"

Shining and Cadance turned to Luna. "Princess Luna? What are you doing here?" Shining asked her.

"Art thou implying that we cannot go anywhere we delight in our own castle?!" Luna glared at the Guard Captain.

"Of course not, Princess! I meant no disrespect!" Shining said quickly as Luna returned her glare to Eight.

Eight moved away a little. "Your night is very amazing. I feel in awe of it." Eight finished with a smile.

Luna scowled. "Yes, well, We know what thou are trying to do! No flattery will make us not keep a watchful eye on thou! We shall see where thou's loyalty lies!" Luna exclaimed as she disappeared into the shadows.

"Did I say something wrong?" Eight asked Shining and Cadance.

They both shrugged.

~Luna's Bedroom~

'I do not see why our Sister trusts that Human! She doesn't even think about our words when we tell her our thoughts about him. We are being ignored and pushed into the dark! We have to find out why she trusts him so!' Luna's thoughts continued to bombard her mind until a knock was heard on her door.

"Enter!" Luna exclaimed as the door was pushed open by her guards.

In came the unicorn, Rising Star. "I've watched Eight all day, Your Highness!"

"Dost thou have news for thy Princess of the Night?!" Luna asked the smaller unicorn.

"Yes, and that news is... Well... He has done nothing suspicious the entire day." Rising finished as he looked up at the Princess.

"So... Thou are saying that... He is innocent?" Luna asked the unicorn.

"Well, I've only watched him for a day and that wouldn't provide any evidence for anypony of any race to be convicted of something. What do you want with Eight anyway?" Rising asked the Princess.

"We don't have to explain what we want! We just expect thou to help us! Is that clear?!" Luna demanded Rising.

"Yes, Your Highness. I live to serve you." Rising quickly said to the Lunar Regent.

"Perfect! Continue on thy mission until we give thou an order to stop." Luna said as she dismissed Rising.

Rising bowed and then left Luna alone.

'We will see where his loyalties are soon enough...' Luna then went to her doors leading to the balcony outside her room. She opened them and spread her majestic wings. Then she was gone into the night.

~The Sun Tower~

"It's been a nice day hanging out with you, Eight. I guess we'll all have to go into Canterlot again sometime." Shining said as Cadance gave a small yawn.

"It was pretty fun. I'll have to check with Celestia about where I should sleep at." Eight said to them.

Cadance smiled. "We have plenty of Guest Rooms. I'm sure she'll give you a nicer place to sleep rather than having you put up in the hospital again."

"I sure hope so! I should get over to her room! See ya!" Eight said as he opened the doors and ran into the hall.

Shining chuckled. "He sure is something. Let's get back to our room, Cadie."

Cadance nodded. "Yes, lets."

~In Front of Celestia's Room Doors~

"You won't let me through? Why?!" Eight asked the Guards who continued to remain silent while looking through the human standing before them.

Come on! I really have an important question for Celestia! I thought she would at least let me ask her something!" Eight exclaimed to the stoic guards.

Eight looked at the Guards then his eyes trailed down to his own side. 'I don't need to use force, do I?'

'But I don't need to use a sword. I could knock them out with something... But that would be assault.' Eight started to think up different ways of getting through.

Suddenly, the doors opened of their own accord and Luna came charging out. "Wait!" Celestia had yelled to the charging Alicorn, but she was already gone.

Celestia looked down and seemed to mope before she stared at me and the Guards. "How long were you here, Eight?"

"Uhhh... Long enough. I had a question and the Guards here wouldn't let me in." Eight took a look at the guards.

"By the way, They're really good at this job! Their eyes bore right through me!" Eight finished with a chuckle.

"What was your question, Eight?" Celestia asked Eight.

I was just wondering where a guest room was, but if it's to much trouble..." Eight trailed off while noticing the forlorn look in her eyes.

"I'll have one of these Guards lead you to it. Storm, Please lead Eight to one of the many guest rooms in the castle." Celestia asked Storm.

"Of course, Your Majesty." With that, Eight would find his room for the night.

~In The Dark Forest~

**'I've found a castle for my legion of wolves! Welcome home my brethren!'** Rhapthorne howled to the sky.

The other pack of wolves he'd manage to find joined his howl at the sight of a permanent residence. Rhapthorne padded around the place and found statues of large ponies situated at different areas of the place.

**'These must have been the rulers of this place, I wonder if they left anything here...'** Rhapthorne continued looking around as he made it to another room of the castle.

He saw several beams that appeared to have held something upon them.** 'I wonder what was so important that they made a place for it. It must be a holy relic of some sort, in any case, it's gone now and whatever was here before is gone as well. Perfect for me...'** He trailed off while continuing on towards a stone bridge of sorts.

**'This must be important, I'll have to check it out!'** Rhapthorne quickly made his way across the bridge.

Before him stood another building, this one had stairs leading up to the top of it.** 'I must see what's in here.'**

Rhapthorne padded up the stairs and continued until he finally reached the top. **'A throne room?! This get's better and better every second!'**

He made his way across the stone floor of the throne room and saw something sparkling upon the chair.** 'What is this?'**

He finally made it to the chair and found upon closer inspection that it was a crown. It gave off a dark essence and it's black power seemed to be nearly infinite. **'It's black magic! Maybe one of those ponies I saw carved in the statue had something to do with this... I know what I will do! I will use this to create a body! But first, I need to make the circles once again...'** Rhapthorne trailed off as he began to make his plans a reality.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you thought!

V


	4. Chapter 4

OnTx176: I'm glad you think so! :D

godzillafan1: You'll see what her problem is. Rhapthorne is an evil god from Dragon Quest VIII; Journey of the Cursed King. Dragons are awesome creatures of battle!

* * *

Celestia tossed and turned in her bed as a dream began to spiral into a darker nightmare. Sweat glistened on her body as she fell off the side of her bed.

She screamed as she hit the floor. Then she had opened her eyes, "It was only a dream after all..." Celestia knew that she shouldn't lie to herself. She was worried about something and now it had manifested itself within her dreams.

'For the last month it's been the same dream and last night made it no better.' Last night, Celestia had been prepared for another night of tossing and turning when who should visit, but her Sister, Luna.

~Last Night in Celestia's Bedroom~

Celestia found herself staring at her Sister who seemed to be angry, "What is wrong, Luna?"

"Thou knows what's wrong, thou knows it all to well!" Luna accused as Celestia backed up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Luna." Celestia said to Luna.

"We shall tell thee then! We are still being treated as if we would destroy the Diarchy with a single breath! All of the ponies look down on us as if we are still consumed by the Nightmare! We cannot stand being treated like we don't know what's going on!" Luna yelled at her Sister.

"Luna, you know that what you just said isn't true! I have treated you as my equal all the way and yo-"

"LIES! You don't treat us with respect, nor do you give us the benefit of the doubt! You think we are still the Nightmare! We've seen your dreams for the past month! Always fearing that We will turn back and kill you without a moments notice! Tell us that isn't true!" Luna yelled at Celestia.

Celestia was stuck in a situation that seemed would only get worse, "I- I- Ah-"

Luna continued while ignoring Celestia's stammering, "Then a lowly human appears and thou decides to trust him with a mission of utmost importance?! We had no idea that such a thing was happening in Los Pegasus, We would have ended the problem just fine! Why would thou not tell us of this?!"

Celestia frowned, "Are you jealous of him, Luna?"

That question would have garnered a myriad of reactions and most of those include disbelief, shock, or even anger. Luna took it a little farther than those reactions listed.

Suddenly, Celestia felt a hoof bash itself across her face, then she was on the floor, "HOW DARE THEE SAY WE ARE JEALOUS OF EIGHT!"

Celestia laid on the floor while her Sister yelled obscenities to the high heavens. She felt the sting on her face and an emotion she tried to ignore. She felt indignant towards Luna, 'She hit me...'

Celestia shakily willed herself back up until she stood tall above Luna's height. Her eyes burned with something she hadn't felt since Chrysalis had attacked. Burning heat traveled down her mane and soon Luna wilted at the sight of her sister. Celestia's eyes had flames bursting out of them.

Celestia then proceeded to conjure flames from the tip of her horn and the flames licked up Luna's side, "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK YOUR OWN SISTER!"

Luna felt the flames and then she fell back in an attempt to get away, "STAY AWAY FROM US!" Dark memories resurfaced of when she had been the Nightmare and when she had attacked her Sister. She remembered the burning hatred that had nearly seared away her skin.

Luna then scrambled as fast as she could to her hooves and then she galloped towards the door. Celestia felt her fear and then her senses returned, "Sister!"

Luna pushed open the doors and galloped past a surprised Eight. Celestia had galloped out, "Wait!" Luna was already gone.

~Present Morning in Celestia's Bedroom~

'I have to apologize and make this up to her somehow, but I'm not sure what to do...' Celestia went into her personal bathroom and prepared herself for the day.

Celestia brushed her mane and then cast a spell to make it be its usual floaty self. She then went back to her bed and got out her regalia. She slipped each piece on and put on her Tiara.

'Time for Morning Court.' Celestia activated her horn and felt for the sun's power. Slowly it rose into the air and then light began to fill her room.

The sun reached it's apex and Celestia could finally let go of it, 'I wonder which nobles I'll be dealing with today... There's never anything good to talk about.'

Celestia walked out of her room, ready for the worst.

~Guest Room~

Eight threw the covers off himself and then rushed into the bathroom. He looked around the room and noticed a tub, 'I guess that I should get clean, I haven't bathed in five days... Now where do they get the water at?' He wondered when he came up with a solution.

'I'll just as Cadance! She'll probably know!' Eight left the bathroom and then stopped himself.

'I need some clothes first... Where's my bag at?' He went back towards the bed and noticed his stuff sitting next to the bed along with a note.

Eight picked up the note and read it.

Dear Eight,

Since you're new to our world,

I figured that you should be told

what's different from your world.

The bath in the bathroom has

two golden nozzles that you turn

to get water. The left side is cold

and the right side is hot. There are

also some soaps that you can use in

there. I also left you payment for a

job well done yesterday. It's a little

brown bag filled with One Thousand

Bits. Spend them wisely and I hope

to have your cooperation in the

future.

Sincerely, Celestia

"Maybe I don't have to see Cadance till later..." Eight said as he went back to the bathroom while holding the note.

He looked at the tub and noticed the handles, 'Left for cold and right for hot. He turned the hot side on first and then turned on the cold side and saw the water rise.

He shed what little clothing he had on and got inside. Eight shut the curtains and took his bath.

~8 minutes later~

Eight put on his long yellow jacket and noticed something moving inside it, "Munchie! I forgot you were in there!" He opened up the pocket on his coat and out popped a furry little head.

"Hey, Munchie! It's great to know your still alive after that fight!" The little pig-rat wiggled it's nose and gave Eight a soul piercing stare.

"Are you hungry, Munchie?" Eight asked Munchie who's eyes shined at the prospect of food.

"Okay! I know there's some cheese in here..." Eight checked his bag and indeed there was some plain cheese inside.

"Here you go, Munchie!" Eight said as he gave the cheese to Munchie.

Munchie took a small chunk off and then gave the rest back to Eight, "You don't want the whole thing? I guess you must not be the hungry..." He then heard his own stomach rumble.

Eight put a hand on his stomach, "I guess that I should get something to eat too." Munchie nodded and then the top of the jacket pocket closed as Munchie's head disappeared under it.

Eight smiled and got up, 'I'll go see what Shining is up to, then I'll go find some food.'

Eight walked to the door and opened it. He then went out and shut it behind him.

He turned away from the door and found himself face to face with Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, 'I didn't even have to go looking...'

Shining smiled, "We were just coming to get you! I'd guess that you were hungry and probably needed directions to the Dining Hall. Was I right?"

Eight nodded, "Yeah! I was actually coming to find you and Cadance! This works out just fine for me."

Cadance smiled too, "Well, that's perfect. Now let's get over there, I'm a bit hungry myself."

They began to walk towards the Dining Hall. They passed several Guards and Shining saluted to them as he passed by. Each Guard saluted back to him and went back to staring at the opposite end of the hall. Eight looked at them in amazement.

'I just can't get over how well-trained these guards are! My guards were strong, but they didn't have discipline as much as these do. I wonder if Shining Armor has a secret...' Eight looked back to Shining and saw him apparently waiting for something.

"Why are you staring at me?" Eight asked Shining.

"I asked you something, I guess you didn't hear me. Do you want me to repeat what I said?" Shining asked him.

"Yeah, that would be helpful..." Eight smiled and waited.

"I was telling you about the current situation we're in. We've sent and ambassador to the Dragon Council just yesterday and he arrived well enough, but now he's unable to leave because the dragons aren't allowing him to. He sent a letter saying that he was fine, but now I have to wonder what they're up to. Dragons don't usually stay in a meeting for a day, what do you think is going to happen, Eight?" Shining asked him.

"Well, From experience, When another country or power stays in long meetings, it's usually to plan an attack. But it could be something else entirely. I would hope for the second option, but I don't think we'll know anything till later." Eight said to Shining who nodded.

"I hope so, for our sake." Shining said as they finally made it the Dining Area.

~Rhapthorne's New Castle~

"**It's finally completed! The circle that will help me make a new body!" **The ground around Rhapthorne was covered in circles and strange letters and in the center rested the tiara he had found on the throne.

"**Now for the fun to begin!"** Rhapthorne put his paws on the edge of the circle and all at once the circle lit up and black bolts of lightning filled the air.

Then a terrible laugh echoed out as a purple cloud emerged from the blackness. Then the circle stopped glowing all in a second.

The purple cloud still existed and began to morph into a new entity. Four legs materialized down and then the body began to come up from the legs. An ethereal tail sprouted out of the back of the body along with an ethereal mane from the head.

Two draconian eyes opened and then it's mouthed formed and it began to smile, _"To whom do I owe the pleasure of existing once more?"_ it asked the creatures around it.

Rhapthorne's eyes glowed red and he showed his fangs, "I am the one that you speak of and you're not as complete as you may think."

"_What dost thou mean? Of course we exist! We are the terrifying Nightmare Moon! Thou shall watch how thee speaks of us!" _Nightmare snarled at the wolf before her.

"**If you truly existed and had a mortal form, wouldn't you not be floating constantly?"** Rhapthorne asked her with a toothy grin.

Nightmare Moon looked down and noticed that she was indeed floating. She also saw the transmutation circle used to bring her back. Nightmare looked back at the wolf whose eyes glowed red.

"_We see the circle you used for this, We also see that you must not have looked to bring us back. Then may we ask, What is thy motive for bringing me here at all?" _Nightmare asked the wolf.

"**Because I need a new body, one of significant strength that will allow me to defeat my enemies with little to no issue."** Rhapthorne said to the floating spirit.

"_So thou seeks to have our body? Dost thou think that we will help you in this attempt?"_ Nightmare said to the grinning wolf.

"**Yes, I do expect you to help me if you ever want revenge to be carried out upon your captors."** Rhapthorne said to Nightmare.

Nightmare thought of what the wolf said, _'He does have a point, We will never have revenge in this form... But if we agree, then we won't be able to have our body... Our wish for revenge supersedes all else at this time... We must agree.'_

Nightmare nodded, _"We shall agree to thy terms as long as thou rights the wrongs inflicted upon our self!" _

"**Perfect! Now, I'm sure that you know what the ritual will entail! To bring back the body, we must kill the ones who sealed you away. Do you have any idea where they may be?"** Rhapthorne asked the Nightmare.

"_We have a good idea where they live, but you must tell us something about yourself."_ Nightmare said to the Wolf.

"**You may have any information you wish from me, What do you need to know?"** Rhapthorne asked the spirit.

"_What is thy name?"_ Nightmare asked the Wolf.

"**My name is, Rhapthorne."**

~Guards on the Way to the Training Grounds~

A crowd of guards were making their ways towards the Training Grounds and there was a big thing about to happen in said grounds.

"They say that new creature is supposed to fight our Captain! I also heard that the creature was strong!" said of the Guardsponies.

"Nonsense Burn, This guy will be put down really fast by the Captain!" said another Guard.

"We'll have to see what happens, Flash!" Burn said to Flash Step.

Another Guard trotted up from behind, "Keep going, The Captain wants all the Guard there for his scuffle. I'd rather not have to turn around to find stragglers trying to disappear on the fly."

"Yes Sir!" The Guards continued on while the same Guard allowed the group to continue on. He then stopped and looked at the shadows in the side of the hall.

"Luna? Is that you?" The Guard asked.

"Yes, We are going to watch the fight, Rising. We would suggest that thou do the same. If he does something, We would like you to know his moves just in case something happens." Luna said as Rising nodded.

"I shall watch him for you, but I must tell you something. I'm very sure that he is no threat to you." Rising finished as Luna's eyes narrowed.

"Thou are just like our Sister. We shall be watching thou as well..." Luna trailed off slowly as her form dissipated before Rising Star.

'Sometimes, I just don't understand her...' Shining thought quickly as he trotted off toward the Grounds.

~Preparing for Combat~

Eight was still wearing his usual clothing and he had his Dragovian Sword with the Metal King Shield. In other words, he was prepared. Shining who had learned the rules of the bout was busy preparing himself for the fight.

He was trying to remember everything that Eight had done while fighting the dragons in Los Pegasus. Shining didn't have a plan of action at the moment, 'He was very agile in the fight against the dragons, but I can match that with constant galloping.'

Shining then thought of the negatives, 'I'll end up tiring out in the middle of the match if I do that all the time, it'd be easier if I could teleport, but no magics are allowed. It really makes this a hay of a lot tougher than it should be...'

Shining looked at the blade that Eight had disrespected, 'Could he really cut through this blade himself? This blade is hoof crafted by the finest blacksmith. I guess that I'll have to find out.' Shining picked up the blade with his magic and sheathed it in its holder. He then picked up the shield and put on his back.

'I'm ready!'

He walked out of his room to find Eight waiting patiently outside, "You're finally done? What were you doing in there?"

Shining smiled, "Just getting ready to prove you wrong!"

"Okay, let's go!" Eight exclaimed as he ran ahead of Shining.

~Training Grounds outside Canterlot Castle~

Shining finally made it to the field and found Eight waiting on the other side. Eight looked at him and smiled, "This is going to be pretty fun!"

Shining nodded, "I have to agree! It's been a bit since I had anyone around that could compete with me." Shining then mentally added, 'Except Rising Star...'

Another pony walked into the arena and look at the challengers, "Before we begin, I have to state the rules of this arena. No magic except for carrying the sword and shield. Try not to injure each other to badly and remember to have a good time. Once we raise the barrier, you'll both be able to begin!"

The pony ran out of the arena and then four ponies moved to separate points around the area. They began to channel magic into their horns and a shield rose from four points. The magical energy joined at a single point and the different colored magic became one magnificent golden barrier.

Shining stared down his opponent and Eight looked back with an eager smirk.

'If he thinks a weapon made by our blacksmiths would ever break, then he has another thing coming.' Shining swung it several times and then used his magic to hold the shield in tandem.

'He's actually using that sword? Oh well... Guess we'll see if I was right after all!' Eight swung the Dragovian sword and pointed his shield directly in front of himself.

"Are you ready, Eight?!" Shining asked the human.

"Definitely!" Eight swung the blade he held and smiled with satisfaction.

"Ready! Steady! Go!" Shining galloped forward while Eight held his shield toward the stampeding pony.

Shining reached him and moved his blade swiftly through the air where it came just below where Eight's shield wouldn't be able to guard himself.

Eight smirked and blocked the sword with his own and then smashed Shining in the skull with his shield. Shining was knocked back a bit and the sword, plus the shield that had been carried by his magic fell to the ground and clattered against it.

Eight ran in while Shining was confused and prepared to slash down on his enemy only for Shining to roll to the side. Eight's sword smashed into the ground and sunk into it. Eight turned around to see a sword being swung right at him.

He reacted quickly enough to block the attack with his shield and tried to counter attack only for Shining to use his shield to knock away Eight's shield. The straps came loose and Eight's shield was knocked off his arm.

'Not good!' Eight thought to himself as he began to think of his fisticuffs moves that he had learned.

"Defending Champion!" Eight caught the sword as it flashed at him and then he knocked it away. He then took hold of the shield and bashed it away.

"Multifists!" He then began to punch rapidly as if he had four fists. Shining felt each blow as they hit him. Shining was knocked away by the attack and Eight smiled.

Shining got up as Eight pulled his sword from the ground. Wielding the sword, Eight began to barrel towards his enemy. Shining only had to get his sword back and then he began his gallop towards Eight.

"Ahhhh!" Shining snorted as Eight yelled a battle cry.

"Raaaghh!" He clashed with Shining and they got locked into holding each other back with just their blades.

Shining felt the force that had hit his blade and his magic struggled to hold back Eight. Eight was struggling to keep Shining pinned down.

Eight smirked despite the pressure fighting against himself, "Come on Shining! There is no shame in throwing in the towel!"

Shining gritted his teeth and poured more magic into his sword, "No way! I'm going to win!"

Eight felt the ground giving away below his feet, 'Dang! He's really strong! I'm not going to be able to keep this up!'

Shining pushed forward when he felt Eight give up ground, "Don't tell me that you're throwing in the towel yourself?! Show me some spirit!"

Shining continued until he felt something else give way, 'What?!'

Shining's sword cracked a bit and then it snapped in two. The Dragovian Sword had so much force being exerted on it that when Eight finished his swing it brought up piece of rock and the sword flew through the air and smashed into the shield around them.

Eight hadn't intended on the blade slipping from his grip, "WHAT?!"

The shield broke into pieces quickly and all the unicorns that had held it together were flung away from where they stood.

"Well, that wasn't expected..." Shining trailed off as the crowd that had watched them broke into a cheer.

"I guess they liked it!" Eight said to Shining who nodded and agreed with him.

"I guess you're right about the sword too..." Shining said as Eight nodded.

"Well, I learned a lot about blacksmiths and what to look for in a blade, I assumed that you would know about that stuff too." Eight said as Shining shook his head.

"I learned how to fight and protect, I also learned to be smart and tactful, but all ponies have different talents. We base them on cutie marks." Shining said to Eight.

"Cutie Marks? Really? Wow..." Eight trailed off as he tried to not laugh.

"They might be called that, but that doesn't mean anything! I'm still a stallion!" Shining said to Eight who was covering his mouth.

"Nice training session anyway..." Shining said as Eight nodded in agreement.

Behind the bleachers a shadowy form watched them, "We will continue keeping our eyes on you, Eight"

~In a Cave~

Sounds of steel on stone filled the cave as a creature sharpened his blades. He stopped and then looked at the blade in his hand. His reflection showed off the side, it was Lance, "I don't care what decision they make, I'm going to get the Dragon Slayer myself! Then I'll go after Celestia! Her death is worth more to me than any other creature!"

Lance got up and sheathed his blades. He then walked out of his cave and stood by the entrance, 'Now to wait...'

Lance waited for fifteen minutes before he finally heard wings beating through the air. He looked up and saw a dragon much larger than himself. He smiled at the incoming beast.

The dragon landed hard onto the ground before Lance, "Master, it is good to see you once again."

Lance nodded to the dragon, "It's good to see you as well Iron. Do you have the news that I seek?"

Iron nodded, "Of course, Master. The Dragon Council has decided to send a small force of five dragons led by one dragon straight into Canterlot."

"Who is leading the charge?" Lance asked Iron.

"They have decided that your enemy, Typhon will be leading the charge. I could not sway the council's choice. I've failed you, Master! Please forgive my incompetence!" The larger dragon bowed before Lance and he smirked.

"You haven't failed anything at all. In fact, This is the most important news I've had all day! I have to give you some credit, you are the best servant that I could have had! And now I need you to watch over my hoard, I'm going to be gone for a little while." With that, Lance opened up his set of dragon wings and took off into the sky.

~Canterlot Castle~

Eight walked through the halls along Shining and a group of guardsmen into the throne room. Shining had taken the lead in the last stride and bowed before Celestia.

"Your Highness, What is the emergency that you called us here for?" Shining asked her.

"I've gotten news from intel that the dragons have decided to attack Canterlot, I must take all the necessary defensive precautions and that means that we need to evacuate the city! I've already sent a large group to do just that and the reasons why you're all here is that we need to set up for the dragons to come! Is that clear, Captain Shining Armor?!" Celestia demanded from him.

"Yes, Your Highness! I shall prepare the castle with everything we can!" Shining exclaimed as he turned to the guards behind him.

"You have your orders! Now move out and make sure everything is perfect!" The guards saluted him and then moved out.

Shining turned back to Celestia, "I have faith that we will survive the onslaught before us! I'll go and make sure that everything is well." Shining left Eight with Celestia and shut the door to signify just that.

Celestia looked upon Eight, "Are you prepared for the onslaught that has been put before us?"

Eight nodded, "I'm ready for anything, I swear it!"

"I have to tell you something then." Celestia said to Eight.

He looked up at her and then she continued, "My Sister, Luna, Doesn't trust in you for some reason. I'm not sure why, but I think you should watched yourself, I won't be able to protect you if something unexpected comes up."

"Don't worry, I've felt something strange ever since I met her, I wouldn't worry about me." Eight said as Celestia gave him harder stare.

She then motioned for him to leave and then Eight was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Godzillafan1: Yes, Munchie and Rhapthorne are from Dragon Quest 8. And Nightmare Moon is never going to be Luna.

OnYx176: Thank-you.

* * *

The night was thick with anticipation, clouds had been cleared from the sky so the moon's light would show all over the grounds. The stars seemed to shine much brighter than they had the previous nights.

There were many groups of guards all over the castle and all around it. They continued looking to the sky for any sign of the dragon's approach. Nothing had appeared yet and it seemed that the dragons weren't going to show.

Eight walked among a group of guards and had idle conversation with them, "When do you think they're going to show?"

Rising Star looked at Eight, "I'm sure they will come by the sun's light, but to bad for them, Celestia will not raise the sun tomorrow. The reason is that dragon's fire is strongest in sunlight. That's one reason why you went to Los Pegasus just in time for night, you had the advantage the whole time."

Eight was shocked, 'In my world, dragon's fire isn't affected by sunlight, it's so different here...'

Rising smirked at the shocked look on Eight's face, "I can see that you're surprised! You should take some time to learn about this world."

"I'll definitely have to do that!" Eight exclaimed as he looked at the sky again, 'Still nothing...'

Rising looked to the sky also, 'I hope the dragons are just as surprised when the sun doesn't rise.'

~Shining's Post~

"MOVE YOUR HOOVES! I WANT EVERYTHING SET UP BEFORE THE BEASTS ARRIVE!" Shining yelled as many guards moved all around him.

The guards were setting cannons up and large crossbows ready to launch large stone arrows into the sky. They also had catapults at the back of the castle with balls of extremely flammable material on them.

A team of archers capable of firing many arrows in seconds where on the eastern wall of the castle. The western wall had the same kind of team on it. The grounds were filled with guards capable of fighting down any kind of beast that happened to be in their way.

Canterlot was quiet as everypony had been evacuated some hours ago. Shining walked up and down the top of the front wall of the castle. He had overlooked the defenses and found them to be to his liking.

'Everything is going according to plan, now we're stuck waiting...' Shining thought to himself as another voice found him.

"Captain, I see that you've got everything under control here." Celestia said as she walked up from behind him.

Shining nodded, "We're ready for anything, Your Highness."

Celestia smiled, "I'm ready for them as well." Shining hadn't noticed yet, but Celestia was actually wearing armor.

She had a set of white and gold armor that extended all the way around her body. Her wings had it's own set of lightweight armor with blades attached to the front of them. She wore a helmet resembling that of Nightmare Moon's helmet, but with white and gold rather than black.

"Indeed you are prepared..." Shining trailed off as another group of guards stopped beside him.

"This armor hasn't been worn in over a thousand years, I had hoped to never wear it again, but times have changed." Celestia said as Shining listened on.

"Yes, it seems that ever since my sister discovered the elements, all kinds of creatures have come out in order to disrupt harmony." Shining said to Celestia.

She nodded, "Even if many things may try to disrupt the balance, we must defend it. It's the very base of this world." she finished with a small smile.

"Do try and relax before they get here, I want you to be at your best." She finished while walking away.

Shining stood there for a few seconds and then shook his head, 'Back to strategic thinking...'

~Celestia's Point of View~

Celestia walked away from the Captain as she contemplated the defenses, 'My little ponies appear to be ready for the fight ahead, I wish that we would have gotten the message sooner, but we seem to have been able to prepare the defenses quite well.'

Celestia had checked the defenses herself and was satisfied that her castle had been completely outfitted for the occasion.

Celestia continued her walk while guards rushed past her, 'I still haven't found Lulu, I really need to find out where she went...'

Celestia opened her wings and took off towards the front doors of the castle. When she landed her horn fired up and she was inside the next second.

Celestia then activated her horn a second time and became invisible, 'I'll play Lulu's game of hide and seek.'

She then cast another spell that allowed her to pass by without noise coming from her hooves. Guards rushed past her and didn't acknowledge that there was anything amiss, 'I must be better than I thought, even though I haven't cast spells like this in such a long while...'

Celestia continued her quest, 'I can't believe the Council would disrupt the peace we've held for thousands of years. The stress is getting to me after all this time... I had such a good time finding a student and getting my Sister back... It seemed like it would never end, until now...'

Her romp through the halls found herself at Luna's room. Celestia went up to the doors and opened them quietly and she looked through a crack, 'There doesn't appear to be anypony here...'

Celestia went inside and closed the doors behind her. She looked around the room and saw that there really wasn't anypony there, 'I guess Luna isn't here... I wonder where she went?'

Celestia left the room and closed the doors behind her. She then continued her search, 'It can't be that hard to find her, she only goes to her favorite places when she hides... I must continue my search!' Celestia continued on her private war path.

~Typhon and his Five Dragons~

Typhon continued to wait for the sky to change from the dark of the moon to the light of the sun, but nothing happened, 'Could they have known about this attack? If so, she's not raising the sun in order to weaken us! What am I to do?!'

One of the dragons in the group spoke, "Typhon! We need to attack! If we don't have the sun to back us then we'll have the next best thing! The cover of night!"

Typhon glared at the dragon below him, "We'll need more raw power than you think to invade this castle! We're not to be underestimating Celestia! Her powers are great, even under the night sky! Besides, apparently I will be facing the Dragon Slayer! I have a lot of thinking to do before we can just march in there! Don't you understand, Zarron?!"

"All I understand is that Lance had to have been right about you! You're scared of Celestia and the Dragon Slayer! Maybe he should have been the one to lead us!" Zarron roared back while the other dragons seemed to agree with him.

"Lance is an overrated egotistical fool! Him leading anyone would result in failure!" Typhon growled back to Zarron.

"But he's still far more capable a fighter than you! I've never seen you lift a claw to attack anything! The display that you showed at the council meeting was the slowest movement ever! It took you all of twenty seconds to get to Lance. He's moved faster than that in any combat training I've ever seen from him!" Zarron roared as Typhon smirked.

"Who says that's my true strength? Why would I waste everything on Lance? You'll see what I'm capable of soon enough. Now we move and I don't want to hear anything from any of you unless it's about the current situation." Typhon flapped his wings and shot off being closely followed by the others.

Another figure flying at a safe distance had heard every word exchanged between the group, "So, I'm an egotistical fool that leads missions doomed to failure? We'll soon see what you're capable of, Typhon..." With that, he blasted forward through the air.

~Luna's Secret Chamber~

Luna had been watching Celestia the whole time and breathed a small sigh of relief when she finally left, 'We still cannot face her...' Her mind continued to think about what had happened then night beforehand.

Luna trudged back over to her armor that had been created a few months back. She remembered enchanting it to provide a shield to certain attacks and she was proud of it.

'Can we fight once more? Can we fight beside one we fear and one we do not trust?' She thought of Eight and the fact that he was helping the Guard. The thought of some other creature being trusted to fight on their side disgusted her, but she knew that he was capable.

Her thoughts turned to the way he fought a few days before, 'We can understand our sister wanting to make powerful allies, but to trust him more than ourselves? It seems as though our sister has grown to soft for being a Princess... I have to be there for the fight! To show her how wrong she is!' Her thoughts stopped as she dipped into her magic.

Her armor was covered in navel blue magic as she began to them on herself, 'We will show the dragons not to mess with our subjects.' She snapped on her body armor with that thought.

'We will show our sister that we can be trusted.' Luna slipped her hoofs into the metallic slippers.

'And we will show Eight that we are not to be messed with!' Luna put her helmet on and looked into a mirror.

Dark blue armor strapped to her body and had holes in the sides to allow her wings freedom. Her hoofs had on big metal slipper armor and her head was adorned with a dark helmet that accentuated her eyes and seemed to command fear in her enemies.

Luna smiled at her reflection and it smiled back, 'We are ready for this night.'

Luna moved turned around and then found herself face to face with her Sister, "Gotcha!"

~Eight learning the rounds~

Eight watched as the armaments were loaded and soldiers moved all around the group he was in. Rising had told Eight to follow them until they reached Shining Armor and he had done little to help the preparations besides watching the sky.

Rising made it to Shining who acknowledged them with a nod, "Rising! Is everything alright on the ground?"

Rising nodded, "Yes Sir! All stragglers have been accounted for and we are at full combat strength! Even an ant would be unable to survive after step inside this place!"

Well, that's all great if we were dealing with ants, but the situation calls for dragons and I would hope to survive this night!" Shining said as Rising agreed with him.

"Then I shall assure you that we are able to take down many dragons tonight." Rising smirked and looked at Eight.

"We also have the newbie here to help us out." Rising finished with a small chuckle.

Eight raised an eyebrow, "I've fought more dragons than you've ever fought! I'll show all of you what I'm capable of!" Eight finished with determination.

Shining nodded, "You've no need to really prove yourself to me, I've seen your abilities first hoof and I'd be glad to have you on our side any day."

Eight scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "That's pretty nice to hear... Thanks! I'll do my best to make sure that you keep that opinion!"

Shining smiled, "Wouldn't have it any other way!" Shining then took his binoculars in his magic and looked into the sky.

Rising looked up too, "Do you see anything, Captain?"

"Yes, I see something getting closer. Rising and Eight get to the grounds!" Shining then pulled out a magical voice amplifier or MVA for short.

"POINT ALL ARMAMENTS INTO THE SKY AND FIRE ON THE NORTH MOST POINT! NOW!" Shining yelled as the weaponry on all sides pointed at the incoming dragons that could be seen clearly.

All at once, weapons were fired and the battle had begun.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you thought.

V


	6. Chapter 6

OnYx176: Here's part one!

godzillafan1: She might be crazy, but damn if she can't fight! Read on!

* * *

Typhon slashed downward with his mighty claws and smashed several of the large wooden arrows that had been coming towards his group. The other dragons unleashed breaths of fire and ice to stop incoming cannon balls and other weapons as two dragons broke from the group.

They landed on separate walls and began to attack soldiers who pulled out their weapons and began to fight off the behemoths.

Shining ran over to a different wall while Eight went to a ladder and began to climb down, 'No doubt that the leader is going to touch down on the ground. I'll be there waiting for him!'

Eight continued down as Shining met the first dragon that touched down on the eastern wall, "Hey! Over here!"

The other ponies saw Shining and grinned, "Captain!" The dragon turned at the sound of that.

"You're the Captain? That's a shame, you don't look very impressive. Though I am inclined to ask your name, so..." The Dragon trailed off as Shining's horn fired up.

He brought out a sword and a shield and smirked, "I'm Shining Armor! What about you?!"

"Senper is the name and I'll be the one to burn you to a crisp tonight... or not... I forgot about that..." Senper said as he scratched the back of his head while looking at the moon.

He looked back at Shining and then grinned, "Say goodbye to your friends!" Senper swung his tail upward and then over which knocked the soldiers off the side of the wall.

He then turned to the armaments and fired ice breath over them which froze them and made them useless.

Then he turned back to Shining and found that the pony had disappeared, 'Where did he g-!' Several slashes were made to Senper's legs as he fell forward slightly.

"Dammit!" Senper cursed as he swung his tail at Shining. Shining teleported out of the way of the sweeping tail and ended up in front of Senper.

Senper fired ice breath at Shining and he blocked it with his shield, 'I can use the ice as a spear just like Eight did when he fought Glaurung!'

Just like last time, the ice built up on the shield until it became a spike. Shining smirked while Senper looked confused, "Why are you smirking?! You haven't even won!"

Shining galloped toward Senper, "Taste this!" Shining brought the shield forward and the spike stabbed through Senper.

Shining looked up at the dragon and smirked, "Can I smirk now?"

Senper looked down and grinned. Shining's smirk turned into a horrified look as claws slashed into his two front shoulders. Then Senper smashed his tail into Shining sending him flying backwards and onto the ground. Shining slid for a few seconds and then stopped.

Shining laid there unmoving as Senper tossed the icy shield aside, "No, you may not smirk because the fight has only just begun!" Senper's stomach didn't have a scratch on it. Senper patted his stomach and laughed.

"Do you really think that I, Senper would go down from that?! Looks like little Shining Armor is about to lose that luster!" Senper began to move toward the unmoving body.

"Just lay there! Make this easier than I had ever predicted it would be!" Senper roared as he finally stood over Shining.

"Die!" Senper roared as he brought his claws in a downward arc over the Captain.

~Typhon lands alone~

The other three dragons behind Typhon left to fight the other guards while he sat down on his back legs, 'How boring... Most of these ponies have fallen and the Princesses haven't even shown themselves yet... Where is their Dragon Slayer? I'll call to him if he's too cowardly to show up for battle!'

Typhon looked around the castle grounds, "WHERE IS THE DRAGON SLAYER?! I KNOW HE'S HIDING AMONG YOU! BRING HIM TO ME!"

Eight finally made it to the bottom of the ladder, 'Dang, that was a long ladder... Now I can fight!'

Eight then heard the resounding roar of a dragon, 'He said "Dragon Slayer", so he must mean me! Gorbash called me that too..." Eight thought as he ran towards the dragon in the middle of the castle grounds.

"HEY! I'm the one you're looking for!" Eight yelled as he continued running forward.

Typhon stared at the small figure running towards him, 'Really? Is that truly the Dragon Slayer?'

Eight stopped in front of the dragon and smiled, "What do you want?"

Typhon looked at the small creature in front of himself, 'He stands on two legs... But can this really be it? I just... can't... believe... it..."

Eight expected to be attacked on sight and he even expected having to fight almost immediately, but he found the dragon to be laughing at him instead.

"HEY?! What's so funny?!" Eight demanded as the dragon guffawed at the small Dragon Slayer.

"It's you! Our legends spoke of terrifying killers that stood on two legs, but you're hardly like what they described! I'm going to enjoy debunking the Legend of the Dragon Slayers! You will die by my power and then I shall keep your head for all to see! Are you ready, Dragon Slayer?!"

Eight drew his sword and shield and nodded, "I'm ready when you are!" Eight finished as the Dragon smirked at his foe.

"There is one thing that I must know about before we begin this bout." The Dragon said as Eight nodded.

"What do you need to know?" Eight asked his opponent.

"What is your true name?" Typhon asked the warrior below him.

"My name is Eight! What's your name?" Eight asked the Dragon.

My name is Typhon, Eight and I will be the one to send you to your grave!" Typhon launched himself forward and Eight ran forward as well.

Eight's sword had missed Typhon entirely, but Typhon had struck him. Eight stumbled, but managed to stay up by using his sword as a support, 'Damn... he got me...' Indeed, Eight felt blood dripping from his left shoulder.

His shield sagged a little, but he still managed to hold the shield, 'I can't let that happen again!' Eight turned to Typhon who smiled.

"You're still ready to fight me? That's hilarious!" Typhon said as he laughed at the small fighter.

Eight looked up at Typhon, 'I'll have to be more careful, I can't let him hit me again!'

Eight raised his shield despite his injury, "LET'S GO!"

~Celestia joins the battle!~

Two groups of guards were fighting against two different dragons and the dragons were pushing them back with minimal effort.

The first dragon roared at the groups, "Weakling ponies! Prepare to die!" The dragon opened it's mouth and prepared to roast it's victims alive.

Suddenly, a light interrupted him and the dragon bashed into the side of the castle's inner outer wall.

The second dragon looked at his partner who was stuck in the wall at the moment, "Who dares to do that to Clawface?!"

"I DARE!" said another voice.

The second dragon turned to the sound and then he began to back up, "You! Celestia! How dare such a weak princess put Clawface into a wall! I'll kill you!" Celestia watched as the foolish dragon launched itself at her.

Celestia's horn activated and summoned a hefty battle spear and then she galloped forward. She met the dragon halfway and then she stopped when he ran past her.

She then turned to the dragon while pointing her heavenly spear at him. The dragon fell to the ground as blood poured from an open wound on his side.

"Get up! I'm not through with you just yet!" Celestia yelled at the collapsed dragon.

~Luna joins the battle!~

The claw of Senper pierced the ground where Shining had just been, "Where did he go?!"

"We believe that thou are no longer dealing with him any longer! We shall be thou's opponent instead unless thou would rather give up now?"

Senper looked at the shadowy pony before him, "Luna! How dare you interrupt me when I was about to finish my kill! You'll pay for this!"

"We shall see if thou are capable of going through with that threat!" Luna's horn sparked to life and two swords appeared in a dark blue glow.

Senper charged forward and Luna stood in place, then she moved. Her movements were done in the blink of an eye and Senper had no idea what had just happened. Luna walked past Senper as he fell to the ground.

Blood pooled beneath him from the many slashes inflicted upon his body. Luna watched Senper and waited for him to get up.

"We heard thy name when you fought Shining Armor. Senper, thou surely must know that thou is doomed once We've joined in combat. We are not as merciful as some may believe, so get up." Luna commanded Senper as she clashed both of her swords together.

Senper got up shakily, "So, you truly are as cold as the night... Perfect, I'll kill you and be heralded as a hero..." Senper trailed off as he finally stood tall.

His wounds dripped blood onto the stone floor below them as Luna prepared to strike. Senper opened his wings and flew into the air.

"You maybe good at ground combat, but are you able to fight while flying?! I doubt it!" Senper flew down and gained heavy momentum as Luna sidestepped where he slashed at her and then she tried to slash him back.

Luna missed and Senper went back into the sky. Senper then dive bombed towards Luna and she teleported out of the way. An impact was made into the stone tower and dust billowed out from where Senper hit.

Luna appeared on the other side of the dust cloud and kept her swords close together, 'We cannot see which way the heathen will come out on... We shall wait...'

~On the Eastern Wall~

The second dragon that had touched down destroyed the armaments on the East Wall. He felt confident that this day would provide victory. At least, until he met the pony named Rising Star.

"Do you honestly think that you have a chance?" The Dragon asked Rising.

"I have all the luck on my side and we have plenty of soldiers coming from the south end to back me up if I happen to fail. We'll see what chances I have..." Rising opened up his saddlebags on his side.

"I excel in sword combat, but my real strength is in summoning magic and destructive magic. I keep multiple papers with different circles in my saddlebags for any combat situation. This is the best time to use them, wouldn't you agree, Hermos?" Rising asked in confidence.

"Use whatever you like, it still won't change the outcome of this fight." Hermos said as he prepared to charge down Rising.

Rising's magic finally found the sheet he was looking for and he set it down, "This will work just fine!" He reared back and stamped his hooves down.

Hermos charged Rising and prepared to strike him down when the paper exploded and a huge, heavy fog blasted all around the area where they were.

"I can't see!" Hermos roared as he felt several slashes go through his wings.

"RAAAGGGHHH!" His wings were impaired to the point where he couldn't catch the wind with them.

"You can't escape now... I wonder how long you'll last..." Rising trailed off as the fog began to lift around them.

"Cheap tricks like that is not the fight of a true warrior!" Hermos said as Rising smiled.

"These tricks are enough to put you down..." Rising raised his sword and shield up.

"Ready to continue?"

~Eight and Typhon~

Eight ran and dodged Typhon's attacks, but could never land any of his own, 'Damn! I can't get close enough to damage him! He's way better than Gorbash and Glaurung! I need to come up with a better strategy!'

'This Dragon Slayer is quick on his feet. I may need to go to my true state in order to win this fight, but then it would be to easy...' Typhon thought to himself as he stopped moving.

Eight stopped too and then he thought of the spells that Jessica had taught him, 'I can use Accelerate! With that boost of speed, I'll be able to land some hits!'

Eight raised his right hand into the air with is sword in his grip and then he cast the spell, "Accelerate!" A blinding blue flash enveloped Eight as Typhon watched with interest.

'What's this?' Typhon questioned himself as the light stopped.

Eight looked at Typhon and smirked. Then, Eight was gone, he appeared beside Typhon and slashed down the side of Typhon.

~End of Part 1~

* * *

Review and tell me what you thought!

V


	7. Chapter 7

The Battle! Part Two!

* * *

The smoke cleared up from where Senper had tried to dive bomb Luna and it revealed a huge hole in the stone floor.

Luna looked at the hole curiously, 'He must be hiding there... How are We supposed to get him out?'

Luna weighed her options, 'We cannot allow him time to come up with a new strategy, so We shall follow him instead. That's the best choice We've got!'

Luna's mane began to move around her form and soon she was a small navy blue tornado and then she went down the hole. Luna landed on the first floor and the tornado disappeared around her. Her navy blue magic lit up the area and revealed Senper.

"I thought that you wouldn't follow me down here, but I suppose that I should have expected more from the Night Goddess! No matter! I will still succeed in helping take down the Dragon Slayer!" Senper showed his teeth off as a red light filled the area from below Senper.

"I made a dragon circle just for such an occasion! This one will help me become stronger!" Senper roared as his body began to become smaller and his wings began to shrink in size a bit.

His muscles became a bit more compact as the red light began to fade out, "Now it's time for you to die, Princess!"

Senper was about to move forward when he realized something, "Almost forgot!" He moved his left clawed hand to his back something sprang out of the top of his back. Senper grabbed the object and began to pull.

As he pulled the object, it began to grow longer until he finally got to ripping it completely out of his back. Senper went down on one knee, 'Painful as always... But I can work through that pain!' His eyes made contact with the Princess of the Night and found that there was some small bit of horror in those deep blue eyes.

Senper began to laugh, "How do you like my Dragon Bone Sword?! It takes all of the unnecessary bones that were in my larger body and makes those into this amazingly strong blade! I'll break your swords in half with this!"

Luna raised both of her swords, "Thee are entitled to any weapon thou wishes to use against Us, but be warned that We will not take mercy on thou!"

Senper nodded in recognition, "Whatever, I'll be the one not taking mercy on a poor soul today! Now fight me!"

Senper raised his bone sword and charged Luna. Luna raised her swords in defense and Senper smashed his blade against her swords. The clash caused dust to rise up from the ground around them. Luna took the offensive and began to attack with practiced strike after strike of her blades.

Senper guarded against each blow while backing away from the Lunar Regent, 'She'll continue until she messes up, then I'll gain the upper claw!'

Luna continued making strikes against Senper and forcing him back further. Luna then stopped using both swords and started attacking with only one. The other sword began to glow brighter as her magic began to strengthen the blade.

'What's she doing with that?!' Senper was still on guard despite the fact she had taken to using one blade.

Senper watched as the sword that had been taken out of combat came down at an angle towards him, 'Forget close combat! I'm moving all the way back!' Senper moved back quickly as the intensified power sword moved past where he had just been and then that sword hit the inside wall just to the left of Luna.

As soon as he sword made contact and explosion boomed the entire part of the wall out. Rocks flew out into the grounds and dust spread from one hit of Luna's blade.

'How did she do that?!' Senper asked himself.

Luna pulled back the sword and clashed both her blades together, "What did thou think of that?!" Luna asked with a small smile.

"I cannot lie, that was impressive..." Senper trailed off as several guards looked up at the wall.

"It's Princess Luna!" One guard shouted.

"Go Luna!" Another guard shouted.

"YEAH!" All the guards nearby shouted to her and Luna smiled at that.

"Ready to continue, Foal?" Luna asked Senper.

Senper gritted his teeth, "You can't insult me! I'm your killer!" Senper charged Luna once again.

He brought his sword down many times while Luna stopped each one from hitting herself, "If this is all that thou can do to Us, then thou should give up this fight!"

Senper didn't respond and instead kept up his attack. Each attack was strong, but Luna's power seemed to go for her defense as well as her attack. Each blow created strong winds and Luna's defense held strong throughout Senper's strikes.

His Dragon Bone Sword was no worse for wear, but the constant attacking was starting to slow him down, 'Damn! I can't keep this up forever!'

Luna felt one of the blows and knew that he was weakening, 'Time to end this hapless pursuit...'

Luna swung her first sword and knocked away the Dragon Bone Sword. Then she clashed her swords together, "Double Full Moon Slash!" The swords glowed with white energy as they slashed an X mark right through Senper's body.

Senper dropped his sword and fell to the ground. The sword continued to fall until it hit the ground outside the area of the Eastern Wall. His body wept blood as Luna sheathed her weapons.

"It was a valiant effort, but thou was just not prepared for Us." Luna said as she opened her wings and flew down to where a group of soldiers were.

Luna activated her horn and carried the body down with her magic, "He is not a threat any longer, We shall continue to fight the other dragons. Fare thee well, for now." Luna turned into a blue tornado and went into the crowd to look for the remaining dragons.

~Celestia's bout~

Celestia's heavenly spear fought off two dragons at once, "Are you both sure that this is a good idea?" she questioned both of them as they dodged her attacks.

The one called Clawface roared, "You're going to mess up and then you'll see what me and Phlesh are made of!"

Phlesh agreed, "Pony Princess! You're going to be made an example of!"

Despite their words, Celestia still made them stay on their defense. Her heavenly spear cracked the earth around their feet and every swing made them tremble in awe of it's magnificent power.

Clawface looked over at Phlesh, "We need to use our Dragon Magic! I'll distract her while you make the circle! Get started!"

Celestia had heard every word, "I won't let that happen!" She swung her spear into the air and fire sparked from the tip.

"Burning Heaven!" She stabbed downward as Clawface stopped it with his scaled hands, "I can only hold her off for a minute so draw fast!"

Phlesh began to make the runes needed to increase their strength, "Almost there, Clawface! Just hold on!"

Celestia's power began to rise faster and the scales on Clawface's hand begun steam up. Phlesh continued drawing despite the added pressure.

'Must get the runes perfect, or it's going to be all over for us!' Phlesh thought to himself as Clawface began to lose the battle of strength.

Celestia pushed down her spear as she felt the end approaching fast, 'It was only a matter of time...' was her only thought as the spear burned brighter.

Clawface felt his feet dig into the ground and then smash into the ground as the weight grew, "Come on! Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!" Phlesh stated as he finally got to the end.

"It's finished!" Phlesh then got up and ran over to Clawface. Phlesh grabbed Clawface's tail and dragged him from the spear that then crashed into the ground where Clawface had stood recently.

Earth uprooted around the area where the spear stood out from the ground. Celestia smiled as she watched the two dragons gather around the circle. She ripped her spear out of the ground and looked at it.

'Not even a scratch on it... I wonder if these two will be stronger after this...' Celestia turned to watch them again as black lightning filled the area around them.

Celestia recognized it instantly, 'This is a power that combines two beings! Their strength will be doubled or possibly be even higher than that! It's perfect! I haven't been able to cut loose in many years!'

Celestia had protected her little ponies for many generations and she had always acted so regally when she was around them. Celestia knew that she would never be able to act differently or fight like she had over 1500 years ago.

'But now, I can finally use my strength to do both! A real opponent... Just what I've been needing! Sure, I could have fun at the Gala by having my student and her friends show up. I could also do surprise visits to Ponyville and even prank the guards! But never have I gotten to fight...' Celestia thought to when Nightmare Moon had surprised her.

'I hadn't been able to fight then either... Now, I'll be able to show the power of the sun!' Celestia finished as the transformation on the dragon's end appeared to have stopped.

"We are the strongest! We are... What are we? A name? I need a name! You there, Pony Princess! What's a good name for me?!" The fused dragon asked Celestia.

Celestia's smile widened, 'He's asking me for a name?'

Celestia pondered for a second and then the sun turned on in her head, "I have a name for you! Your name is, Griaule! What do you think?!" Celestia asked her foe.

"Griaule huh? Sounds perfect! It's the perfect title for a powerful dragon like me!" Griaule exclaimed to Celestia.

Celestia laughed, "Yes, perfect! Now we should continue this fight from where we left off!" Celestia finished as she raised her Battle Spear once again.

Griaule felt the heat that came off the spear and he grinned with all his teeth, "Of course! Are you ready, Pony?!"

"I'm always ready..." Celestia trailed off as she galloped forward with her spear pointing at Griaule.

Griaule dodged and then leaped at her with his claws outstretched. Celestia stopped his claws with her magic and threw him backward. She then righted her spear and charged him again. Griaule reacted quickly and grabbed the spear with one hand.

The impact of Celestia's spear being caught by his hand tore up the rock behind Griaule, "For a Pony, you fight well!"

"I have to say the same about you! I've never had such fun since the times of old! I feel my battle instincts resurfacing and all the training that I had done is still there! I feel so alive!" Celestia exclaimed as Griaule let go of her spear and she leaped back.

Griaule got up on his legs, "I'm about to get serious! Let's go!"

'Serious huh? Maybe I should stop playing too...' Celestia thought as Griaule grabbed he spear and pulled himself forward using it as an anchor.

Griaule sliced down her side and drew blood from the Solar Regent. He then knocked her hooves from under her and then turned quickly. He caught her with his tail and sent Celestia flying into the western wall.

"Yes, this new form is stronger than I thought! I just put the Pony through a wall!" Griaule laughed in triumph.

"So, you thought that it was over?"

Griaule turned his head to the Pony he had just proclaimed victory over, 'She's still walking?!'

Indeed, Celestia walked out of the smoke and dust that had clouded the air around her. There was something different about her, 'Is fire rolling off her coat?!'

Celestia blazed as she tapped into her true power, "I'm at fifty percent of my full strength now. I was using fifteen percent earlier, I'd suggest that you give up while you have the chance." Celestia stated simply as her spear teleported into her magical grasp.

As soon as the magic had touched the spear it burst into flames!

"Fifteen percent?! Impossible! Even in this form?! I was using all that I had!" Griaule roared as Celestia smiled serenely.

"All that you had? That was equivalent to twenty-five percent of my power which is why I ended up in that wall at 15 percent... Maybe you weren't the opponent that I was looking for in my dreams... I'm sorry to have wasted time letting you power up... Allow me to end your life, Griaule." Celestia said as she moved toward Griaule.

Griaule looked around, "Where did you go?!"

"Right here."

Griaule felt the spear penetrate through his body and out the other side of his back. Then he saw a strange light, 'Is this... home?' He walked towards it and began to run faster and faster.

Celestia pulled her spear out of his body, 'In the end, he saw the light. I wish him well...'

As Griaule's body fell to the ground no blood poured from it. His insides had been seared shut from the burning heat of Heaven's Spear.

'I hope that Eight's doing alright.'

~Eight and Typhon's Bout~

Eight slashed down the side of Typhon and then he disappeared and reappeared a few steps back from Typhon. Typhon clutched his left side and fell down only to catch himself with his left leg. Blood dripped down his side as he winced in pain.

"Nice shot, consider that the only shot you're going to get, Dragon Slayer." Typhon said as he smirked.

Eight knew he could use the spell again to increase his speed to even greater heights, but in this world, he seemed to only weaken when casting spells.

'I don't know how many times that I can keep doing this! If he can get stronger, than this might be harder than I ever thought it could be! I just gotta keep attacking, one misstep and it's all over!' Eight ran and then disappeared.

Typhon looked around and then he turned around, "Found you!" Typhon slashed and he caught air.

"He's not there!" Typhon looked around and then found himself being slashed from the front.

"Alright! Thanks Jessica!" Eight yelled as he disappeared again from the slashing claws of Typhon.

'That little bastard! I've got to take him down quickly!' Typhon thought as he closed his eyes.

'He'll appear if I think clearly and reach out...' Typhon thought as began to feel the air around himself.

The air picked up around his right wing, 'Gotcha.'

Typhon grabbed Eight's arm and threw him down in front of himself onto the ground. He then proceeded to smash Eight into the ground with his foot, but Eight quickly moved out of harms way.

Eight then moved back several feet, "How'd you get me? I was surely moving faster than you could track!"

Typhon laughed, "You were, but I was able to pick you out using the wind! You're fast, but you don't know true speed! Since I'm growing tired of this fight, I think it's time for my true form! Don't you think so?!" Typhon finished as he reached around and scratched his back.

"Are you ready for this? I've practiced it so often that I now control it, I've been holding back the whole time since I got here. If you thought your speed boost was impressive then this will shock you!" Typhon roared as reached around his back again.

Suddenly blue lightning coursed from his back, Typhon roared loudly as stone and dust broke apart where he stood. His body began to shrink as his body gained muscle.

Eight watched as the blue light engulfed the dragon and his power resonated along the stones. Eight's eyes widened from as the lightning spread outward.

Celestia looked over in the direction of blue light, but saw the smoke covering the western wall above herself, 'Eight, I won't be able to help you! I must help the pony stuck inside the smoke cloud!' she flew upward towards the smoke.

Luna noticed another group of guards dealing with another dragon and she ignored the blue light, 'You are on your own, Eight. Not that I had any plans to help you...' Luna flew off towards the last dragon.

Eight watched as the light began to fade away, 'This is it...'

In the middle of the destroyed area, Typhon stood while glaring at Eight. His body had shrunken, but he was still quite a bit taller than Eight. His body seemed to have bigger muscles, but only just a bit.

"Are you impressed? Don't bother being impressed, the feeling won't last very long. Trust me..." Typhon said to Eight who continued to stand in one spot.

"This form has a great power that goes with the six eggs born from the greatest dragon of all time, Timaeus." Typhon said as Eight looked confused.

"What power? I don't see anything other than the body change!" Eight said as Typhon smiled.

"This power..." Typhon trailed off as he moved towards Eight.

Eight never had a chance to move as he found himself staring at claws pointing at his neck, "The power of speed beyond all creatures, it truly is the greatest thing about me." Typhon said as he reappeared where he had been standing before he had moved.

'No way! The air didn't even move around him! I couldn't feel anything or see his movements! Not even with accelerate boosting me! What do I do?!' Eight thought as Typhon smiled.

"You better do something quickly or you might die today... Your move!" Typhon laughed while waiting for the Dragon Slayer to do something.

'I could try using accelerate again! Or I could get my tension up... Yeah, that's what I'll do!' Eight then began to start focusing.

His strength rose up and a purple energy began to form around himself, 'What is he doing? What's that purple light?' Typhon questioned in his mind.

Eight's body began to bulk up slightly, 'Five times tension!' The light grew a bit brighter as his muscles took on a more pronounced look.

The stone around himself was breaking apart a bit, 'Twenty times tension!' The stones flew up more at the sudden change in power.

Eight was still powering himself up while Typhon watched, 'Is this the enemy that I've waited for? Will he be fast enough to attack me? I'll find out soon enough...' Typhon trailed off as Eight reached higher.

'Just a little bit longer!' Eight thought as his strength reached higher.

'Fifty times tension!' Eight's aura was reaching farther outside the area where he powered up. His bandana flew off his head from the intense winds that surrounded himself.

'Time to go for it all!' Eight thought as his hair began to fly up. A violet aura encased himself as he finally reached the end of his powerful transformation.

'One-Hundred times tension!' Eight looked at Typhon with violet flashing eyes.

"I'm ready! Accelerate!" Eight cast the spell and then he disappeared.

Typhon disappeared also and the battlefield became quiet. Then, a clash of claw and sword hit the air as Eight was attacked by Typhon.

Eight pushed him back and then backed off, 'He's still too much! Even when I'm at this level!' Typhon blasted forward and smashed into Eight's shield.

The shield was knocked out of Eight's grasp and landed a few feet away from the fighters. Typhon then prepared to knock away the Dragovian Sword, but Eight dropped it himself.

"GET BACK! MULTIFISTS!" Typhon was overwhelmed by what appeared to be four fists knocking himself back.

'Did he attack me with his bare hands?! That's imposs-' A fist knocked into his chest and pushed him further back.

Eight jumped back and got his sword, "Prepare to die!" Eight flew forward at a great speed and attacked.

Typhon caught his blade, 'What?!'

Typhon them smashed his fist into Eight's side. He hit the ground hard and then his Dragovian Sword was put against the back of his neck.

"Catch me off guard once, shame on you. Trying to finish me off in one shot? A fools dream. Time to say goodbye." Typhon pulled the blade into the air and swung downward only for it to be knocked out of his hand.

"He's not done yet! Eight! Catch this!" Eight looked up and saw Shining Armor and then saw a sword being thrown at him.

'The Dragon Slayer?! I forgot about that sword!' Eight pushed Typhon off and ran forward. He caught the hilt of the blade and looked at it.

The red blade was wide and long, a visage of a dragon was on the side of the hilt. It had ruby eyes on the small dragon shaped hilt. The blade had markings on each side of it's red steel.

"How did you get this?!" Eight asked Shining who smiled.

"I looked through your bag! Now watch out! Typhon's attacking!" Shining yelled as Eight turned around and caught the Dragovian Sword with the Dragon Slayer.

Typhon smirked, "This blade is amazing! I think that I'll keep it!"

Eight pushed Typhon back and then he made a run for the wall behind them both, 'I need a new way to fight! With this extra speed, I should be able to lure him into following me! Let's see if I'm correct!'

Eight sped toward the wall while Typhon figured out an idea of what the Dragon Slayer was doing, 'Trying to gain new ground? Well, I won't allow it!'

Typhon charged forward and he passed Eight, then he stopped in front of Eight's path. Eight changed direction immediately and went for the wall once again. Typhon charged for the wall and saw the Dragon Slayer jump onto the wall.

Eight turned around and smiled before turning around running on the wall. He sped off while using the difference in gravity to his advantage.

'I gotta time this right! I only have one chance to use this move! Then it should be over!' Eight turned around and saw Typhon running on the ground to match Eight.

'Perfect! It's just like I thought!' Eight smiled and then began to focus all of his magic power.

He felt electricity building around himself as he felt an incredible boost of strength, 'I haven't used this for a few days at the most, but it should be fine!'

Eight jumped off the wall as his aura turned from bright violet to a great blue with lightning arcing around himself. Eight used gravity to speed himself up as he wielded his sword.

Typhon was ready to defend himself with the Dragovian Sword, but Eight smashed his Dragon Slayer into Typhon's hand. Eight let go of his own blade and Typhon lost hold of the Dragovian Sword.

"What?! No!" Typhon then watched as the blue light got brighter around the Dragon Slayer.

"Dragon Soul!" A bright blue dragon of powerful electricity formed around Eight and charged at Typhon.

"AGGGHHHHHH!" Typhon was swallowed by the dragon as stones churned themselves up from the ground around the massive attack.

A white light followed after the blue light and swallowed the area in an explosion. The guards stopped fighting to watch the light as it slowly faded from the area.

Smoke rose from the impact crater and nobody could be seen thanks to it. Shining galloped towards the smoke and used his magic to start clearing up the area, "Eight?! Eight! Hey! Can you hear me?!"

Shining slid down into the crater despite his wounds from the battle he had been involved in earlier. He trotted around the inside and used his magic to blow away more smoke.

'This isn't good! Where could he have disappeared to?!' Shining continued looking around the impact crater.

Shining powered up his horn and used a magic known only to a few ponies in Equestria or so he assumed, 'Cadence, can you hear me? I need your help!'

Cadence was on the other side of the wall about to join Luna in her fight against one of the two last dragons, but she felt the distress that Shining gave off and she opened her wings in order to go help him.

'Yes, I hear you! What do you need?' Cadence asked she flew towards the magic that called to her.

'I need you to do a fly over and find Eight! I'm not sure if he's in the crater or somewhere farther down.' Shining thought to her as Cadence began to cover the area.

Cadence looked carefully and found them easily, 'Shining! Both Typhon and Eight lay farther down the impact area! They're both not moving!' Cadence flew down towards the area and then landed.

Shining activated his horn and teleported to her, "Hey, Cady! Thanks for helping!" Shining said as Cadence smiled.

"It's never any problem." Cadence said as Shining nuzzled her.

Cadance leaned into it, but then Shining stopped, "We need to see if Eight's alright." Shining walked over with Cadence following.

Eight's eyes were open and he smiled at the sight of Shining and Cadence, "Heh, Is he finished?"

Shining took a glance at Typhon, "He doesn't seem to be moving... We'll have the guards neutralize him if he is alive. What about yourself? Do you feel alright?" Shining asked Eight.

"Yeah, there's a few wounds from Typhon, but I'll manage..." Eight trailed off with a small cough.

Cadence smiled, "You did an amazing job! I can't believe you took him down like that!"

Eight smiled too, "I guess so..."

"Just because you took down that weakling doesn't mean anything..." A voice trailed off as Eight, Shining, and Cadence looked at a new figure standing next to Typhon's body.

"He's still breathing too... Maybe you're not the Dragon Slayer that I thought you were..." The figure pulled out a sword and then put the tip of his blade against Typhon's neck.

"This is what you're supposed to have done for me, but I guess I'll have to dirty my blades with his inferior blood." The tip then sunk into the neck of Typhon.

Then the figure ripped the blade across which completely severed Typhon's neck from his body.

"Now you'll face me..."

* * *

Please review and tell me what you thought!

V


End file.
